Madam Zelda
by Doc Reid
Summary: As Dodge continues to recover from the tornado, Doc suggests they hold a fair to pick up moral.
1. Chapter 1

Doc Adams ambled across the street with the newspaper in hand. He shook his head as his eyes scanned the news headlines. With a tick he stopped in front of the Long Branch. The doctor pulled his gold pocket watch from his vest and peeked at the time; he was sure that Kitty would still have some coffee on. Doc stepped up onto the boardwalk and entered the saloon.

Kitty was at her table near the back. She looked like she was going over her books, but that didn't stop the doctor as he made his way to the table, "Kitty," he said getting her attention.

"Oh hiya, Doc," the red-headed saloon owner looked up with a smile that quickly faded. "You look a little grumpy today," she then added.

Doc grunted as he took a seat at the table. "You'd be grumpy too if you read the headlines here," he said dropping the paper to the table before he poked at it with this left index finger.

"Well, we're not in control of the news," Kitty shrugged.

"No, but it would be nice to see something good, for a change," Doc argued. "For instance, the way they wrote about the tornado! Not one mention that no one was killed, instead they just wrote about how much it was going to cost to fix everything up," he shook his head.

"You are grumpy," Kitty smiled garnering a narrowed-eyed glance from the doctor. "How about a coffee?" she then asked.

Doc swiped his right hand across this moustache, "Fine," he grumbled.

Kitty motioned to Sam to bring the do bring the doctor a coffee. "So what are you going to do about it?" she had to ask.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought as he watched Sam place the cup of coffee in front of him, "We need something to make good news," he finally said. "Something that will cheer folks up," he was working on an idea.

"Like what?" Kitty questioned with interest, she closed her books and leaned forward on the table.

Doc also leaned forward and rested his left elbow on the table while picking up his coffee and taking a sip, "I know Dodge isn't back to one hundred percent," he paused, "But I'm sure we could come up with something," he said before he drank more of his coffee.

"We?" Kitty asked as he eyebrows lifted.

"Yes," the doctor said setting his cup back down.

"Now look, Doc, I have a business to run here," Kitty started to explain.

"I know that!" Doc stated. "I just need you to help with an idea, that's all," he added.

"Well," Kitty paused, "What about a fair or something like that?"

Doc chewed on the idea for a moment as he drank his coffee. Ideas were forming in his mind, "That's not bad, Kitty!" he smiled. "It would bring others into Dodge and it would certainly boost the economy and morale. Just think of the business you alone would do!" he said clicking his fingers.

"Oh, I don't know, Doc," Kitty tried to slow the doctor's thought process down a tad, "I think you're going to have to bring this up at a town meeting," she stated.

"Of course I will," the doctor smiled. "We'll need a committee and we'll have to come up with events and such," he could almost see it in his mind's eye.

"Well, usually there's baked goods, and preserves. Bests of show, that kind of thing," Kitty offered. Doc nodded in agreement. "Which means you'll have to have prizes and judges," she added.

Doc finished his coffee, "Let me think about this a little more," he smiled.

"That kind of frightens me," Kitty quipped.

"You'll see how it comes together," Doc said as he stood up. "I'll see what Matt thinks," he said with a tick of his head as he left the table.

"He'll probably think you've lost your mind," Kitty chuckled.

"Pshaw!" Doc snorted and left the saloon in search for Matt.

As it would happen, Matt was walking up the street toward the Long Branch, so Doc stood waiting for him. The marshal noticed the doctor in front of the saloon; he could instantly tell there was something on Adam's mind, "What is it, Doc?" Matt asked as he stepped up onto the boardwalk and hook his thumbs over his belt.

"Have you noticed how glum everyone is lately?" Doc asked.

"Well, yes, after all we are still cleaning up after the tornado," Matt half chuckled.

"Well, I think we need to change that. Winter's not far away and I think people need some fun in their lives right now," Doc stated as he looked out onto the street.

Matt wasn't sure where Doc was going with this point, "So what have you in mind?" he asked.

Doc turned quickly to the marshal, "I think we need to hold a fair. To bring folks together," he smiled.

"I see," Matt said only out of courtesy. "What kind of fair?" he then asked.

Doc squared himself with the marshal, "You're typical fair with pies and preserves and such," he stated. By now Matt had his arms folded across his chest. "Have you talked to anyone else about this, Doc?" he questioned the doctor.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "Of course," he grunted.

"Well, maybe bring it up at the next town meeting an see what everyone says," Matt smiled. "It could be a good time," he said patting Doc on the shoulder before he entered the saloon. Doc shrugged, "Well, at least he didn't say no," he mused himself. He then spotted Wilbur Jonas at the general store – a perfect time to run the idea past the store owner and town councillor.

Doc crossed the little alley between the saloon and general store. The doctor paused and waited until Jonas had finished with his customer and bid him farewell. The store owner saw Doc waiting, "Doc?" he asked as he walked slowly over to the doctor.

Doc nodded, "How's your leg today?" he asked.

Jonas shrugged, "Seems to be coming along, thanks for asking."

"How have your customers been?" Doc then asked.

"My customers? Why?" the store owner wondered. "There's no sickness going around, is there?"

Doc shook his head no, "I just wondered what kind of moods they're in," he said scratching his right temple.

"Well, I guess you could say most of them are apathetic, as usual. Then there's those who either want to talk about what happened or don't even want it mentioned," Jonas said as he trust his hands into trouser pocket under his white apron. "Why?"

"In your opinion, do you think folks need cheering up?" Doc asked.

"In my opinion? Well, I for one sure could use some cheering up," Jonas sighed.

Doc smiled, "I was wondering what if Dodge held a fair," he stated watching the store owner.

Jonas pulled his right hand from his pocket and ran it across the back of his neck, while thinking, "Might not be a bad idea, Doc," he half smiled.

"I think it's what the doctor ordered," Doc laughed causing Jonas to chuckle. "I'll bring it up at the next town meeting," the doctor stated.

"I'll vote for it," Jonas smiled.

"Excellent!" Doc exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt sat with his arms folded across his chest while his chair was tilted back against the chair-rail and wall. The town hall meeting table was full of all the councillors, Doc sat at the head of the table, left of Matt. The room was full of chatter, just before the meeting was called to order by the doctor, "I call the meeting to order," he said in a clear loud voice. Slowly the men around the table began to settle.

"Now you are probably all wondering why I called this meeting," Doc stated and watched the men nodded and look at each other as they tried to guess what the doctor had on his mind.

With a swipe of his hand across his moustache, Doc stood and sunk his left hand into his trouser pocket, "I know that Dodge is still recovering from the tornado, and that most of you are doing your best at getting things back to they why they used to be, but I have also noticed that there's a lot of long faces around town," he said. Again the men nodded and looked around at each other.

"It has occurred to me that we need to do something about the morale around town," Doc said poking his right index finger onto the table.

"What's on your mind, Doc?" Harry Bodkin asked.

Doc scratched his cheek before answering. He cast a glace to Jonas who gave him a quick nervous nod. "I think we need to hold a fair. Something fun for everyone," he stated.

The room again filled with chatter. Matt set his chair down to all four legs and watched with interest.

"I'm happy for suggestions," Doc said pulling his hand from his pocket before he took his seat.

"I can offer some things from the store as prizes. I have a box of things that have been just sitting there for years," Jonas stated.

"That's great, Jonas," Doc smiled.

"What kind of events are you thinking of, Doc?" Percy Crump asked.

Doc shrugged, "I guess we can have a horseshoe tournament, a pie contest, why it could be whatever we wanted, within reason," Doc glanced at Matt who had a face of approval for the last comment.

"What about livestock?" Hank Miller asked.

"Best in show!" Doc smiled as he poked his index finger in the air.

"We'll need ribbons," Bodkin stated with his index finger in the air.

"I can likely get some first, second and third place ribbons," Jonas smiled.

"Might want to add honourable mention to that list too, while you're at it," Doc noted.

"Good point," Jonas stated as he wrote a reminder note to himself. "I might even get them wholesale," he added. Doc ticked his head, "That would be great," he smiled.

"When will this fair take place?" Howie Uzzell asked matter-of-factually. Nathan Burke nodded at the question.

"Well," Doc swiped his hand across his moustache, "I suppose we should first vote to agree on it or not," he stated. Slowly the men raised their hands, "Is that a yes?" Doc hoped.

"Indeed," Bodkin smiled. He knew the kind of business that such an even could bring into town. "I think this is an excellent idea, Doc," the banker stated firmly, to which the others in the room agreed. Even Jonas looked like he'd bought into it one hundred and ten percent.

"Fine," Doc smiled like he had just fathered a child. The look caused Matt to laugh to himself and shake his head. "Now how about a date?" the doctor asked.

"Well, how long do you see this thing going, Doc?" Jonas slowed down his enthusiasm slightly.

"Well, Jonas, I never really gave it that much thought," Doc said with a swipe of his hand over his moustache. "They usually run a few days, don't they?" he then asked. Jonas had no idea and shrugged, "It's been a long time since Ellen and have gone to a fair."

"Normally they last two or three days," Ed O'Connor offered as he leaned onto the large table. "Especially if you're expecting folks to bring livestock to town," he added.

"That seems manageable," Doc said. "So we advertise it for three weeks from now," he said glancing around the room looking for agreement.

"That should be enough time for folks to get there ducks in a row, so to say," O'Connor nodded. "It's soon be harvest time, and you might want to expand your best in show to biggest as well. Why I have a head of cabbage out at my place..." he began.

"Can we enter the contests?" Bodkin asked as there seemed to be some discussion about where the fair committee could enter things into the contests.

Matt stood up, and walked over next to Doc, "That's a good question and a pretty grey area," he said looking at the men around the table. "Unless you can find a judge for these contests that is nonpartisan, I don't think you can enter them," the marshal stated. That caused another rumble of chatter in the room. Doc began to look like he was loosing the group and the fair. Matt watched the doctor fidget and then placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Doc, you know who would make a great judge, and he's very knowledgeable," he looked down into the doctor's crystal blue eyes.

Doc's eyes narrowed in thought, "You don't mean..." his voice trailed off.

Matt bent down toward the doctor, "Louie Pheeters maybe a drunk, but he's not stupid," he said looking into the doctor's eyes.

"I never said he was, but..." Doc sputtered.

"If you give him the chance, he'll rise to it. You know he always does," Matt smiled as he gently squeezed Doc's shoulder. Doc blinked and acknowledged what the marshal had said, "You're right Matt," he smiled. There was still a lot chatter in the room, when Doc once again stood, "Now calm down," he motioned with this hands. "Matt has come up with a very good candidate for a judge," he said as the men in the room looked over at the doctor. Doc looked over to Matt, who then nodded.

Doc returned his attention to the men around the table, "Now I know all of you know him, and he's a very smart man," the doctor began, abet slightly nervously.

"Just tell us, Doc?" Burke blurted out.

"It is my...our...humble opinion that Louie Pheeters would be an excellent judge," the doctor smiled.

"Louie Pheeters?!" Burke laughed. "Have you lost your mind?"

Doc methodically drew his right hand over his moustache, "Leave it to you Burke to say that!" he barked.

Harry Bodkin was up out of his seat, "Doc has a point. I've dealt to Louie, and so have you Jonas," he looked at the store owner and then back to the group. "If you...we...want to participate in these contests, I firmly believe that Louie would do an adequate job as judge!" the banker stated.

"I have no problem with that," Jonas chimed in.

"Just keep him away from the booze and he'll be fine," Ed O'Connor said sitting back in his chair thinking all along about his giant cabbage.

"So we're agreed on Louie then?" Doc asked.

"There's only one person that needs to approve it," Percy pointed out.

Doc nodded, "I'll talk to Louie," he smiled. "Until later, this meeting is over," the doctor sighed and watched the men leave the hall. He slumped slightly in his chair thinking how the whole fair was going to come down to a yes or no from the town drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc ambled down Front Street in search of Louie Pheeters. The town-character was known to hang out around the livery stable where he offered his help to Hank Miller, if things go busy. Otherwise Pheeters was content to be by himself doing what ever it was that passed the time.

As the doctor approached the stable, he glanced over to the jail house and watched Festus struggling with this crutch and leg. The doctor swiped his moustache and walked over to the red brick building, "You'd be better off just sitting put," the doctor barked.

"Well, foot, Doc!" the hill man squawked, "I've been layin' around fer the last two weeks and I needed to get out of there," he said as he quickly glanced over his shoulder into the jail house.

Doc narrowed his eyes at Haggen, "Well, then just don't push it. I don't need anyone in my office just yet," he snapped.

"I hope not!" Festus snorted. "You likely made a bundle from the last batch of folks you've had up there, including Jonas!" he half laughed, shaking his head.

Doc's mouth dropped open, "No…" he then paused. "No, I'm not going to say it," he snarled.

"Say what?" Haggen asked.

Doc just glared at the hill man and turned away, "I'm too busy to bother with you, right now," he said as he swatted his hand in the air as he walked away.

"You ol' scutter, you!" Festus shouted across the street before he continued on his journey to Del Monicos. Slowly a smile spread on the hill man's face feeling he just got the better of the town doctor.

Doc entered the livery stable and looked around, "Louie?" he then called out.

"Back here, Doc," the old man said from the little room he had at the back.

Doc walked further and found Louie sitting on his cot, holding a kitten, "Now there's a sight," the doctor quipped and joined Pheeters.

"Do you want to hold him, Doc?" Louie asked. His kindness towards animals was exemplary. The doctor smiled, "No, you hold on to him," he said as he looked at Louie.

Louie knew the doctor well enough that he wasn't just paying a social call, "You don't come here often, Doc. What's happening?" he asked with concern.

Doc nodded with a slight smile on his face. He then screwed his finger in his ear, "We're having a fair, Louie," he half chuckled.

"Now, say. That's sounds like fun," the old man smiled. "Will there be a barn dance?" he asked hoping for a few free drinks.

Doc shrugged, "We haven't worked out all the details yet," he confessed.

"I see. Then what brings you here?" Pheeters asked as he gently lowered the kitten to its awaiting mother.

"Well," the doctor started, "We want to have some contests. You know like baking, best in show cattle and such," Doc said as he motioned with this right hand. "But," his eyes then shifted to Louie's.

"But what?" Pheeters narrowed his eyes slightly as he tried to read the doctor's thoughts.

Doc shifted on the cot, "We need a judge," he stated. "Now, I know you are a very smart man, and we think you'd be an ideal judge!" the doctor smiled.

Louie ran his hand across his stubbed chin, "It's awfully nice to think of me that way, Doc," he smiled. "And I'd be happy to help, but you are going to need two more judges. One judge ain't enough to make it fair," he stated.

Doc pursed his lips, "You don't say!?"

"I can judge everything you listed, but you should find someone that really knows each of the disciplines," Louie pointed out.

Doc's shoulders sagged and he sighed. He leaned forward and set his elbows on his knees as his hands dangled between. "Well, it was worth a shot," he huffed.

"You can't cancel the fair Doc. Everyone will have such a great time," Pheeters was even getting excited.

"Well who else can I get? I bet that Kitty will want to enter the baking contest, and Festus is laid up with his leg and further he knows too many of the ranchers anyway," the doctor looked at Louie.

Pheeters stood and walked a little toward the front of the stable, in thought. He then clicked his fingers, "I bet Ma Smalley would help!" he turned and smiled.

"Ma? Well, don't you think that she'll want t enter the contests?" Doc said as he stood and joined Louie. Phetters shrugged, "She's always too busy to make extra goods for contests and sure. Maybe she'll enjoy the break," he offered.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask," Doc said as he swiped his hand across his moustache. "What about livestock?" he then asked.

"If I were you, I'd ask Hank," Louie smiled as he thumbed over his shoulder to where Hank was normally busy at work. Doc nodded at the suggestion, "I'll talk to both of them. Thanks, Louie," the doctor smiled and placed his hand on the older man's right shoulder. "I think there's going to be a fair, after all!" Pheeters smiled broadly. With a sharp tick of his head and a wink, the doctor left the stable, as Hank Miller was nowhere in sight; however, he knew that Ma Smalley wouldn't be too far.

Doc adjusted his black felt hat and walked with purpose up the boardwalk.

Wilbur Jonas was adding more produce to some baskets out front of his store when he spotted the doctor approaching. He stopped and gathered his apron to wipe his hands as he waited for the doctor to get close enough to talk to.

Doc nodded and paused in front of the general store, "Jonas," he acknowledged as he pushed his right hand into this trouser pocket.

"Did you talk to Louie?" the store owner asked as he looked at the doctor over his sliver-rimmed glasses. His light blue eyes held a hint of mischief as if he were planning something grand.

Doc scratched his chin and nodded, "Yes. And he quickly informed me that we need two more judges," he said matter-of-factually.

"Oh," Jonas sounded equally as disappointed at the doctor and his shoulders sagged. "So what are we going to do? I mean I'm ready to order the ribbons," he pointed into the store.

"I'm going to talk to Ma Smalley and Hank Miller, on Louie's suggestion," the doctor then stated. "You go right ahead and order those ribbons," he smiled. He could see Jonas' facial expression change again for the good, "Great!" the store owner smiled broadly.

Doc was more encouraged than ever and a smile broke under his moustache. "Yes, sir. We're gonna have a fair!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ma Smalley was in the back of the boarding house where the kitchen and laundry rooms were. AS usual the room felt like a sauna with the constant heat from the cook stove for boiling water, baking and meals that were served at the boarding house through out the day; not to mention the bedding that was constantly changed as new patrons stayed.

Doc entered the establishment and walked to the dining room where several guest were finishing up their meal. "Ma Smalley around?" the doctor asked.

One of the men nodded and pointed to the kitchen area as he finished chewing his food. Doc touched the brim of his hat and acknowledged the gesture before he walked to the room to look for Ma.

Smalley was busy with some bed sheets at the ironing board when Doc finally found her, "Good morning, Ma," he smiled and tipped his hat.

"Well, goodness! Doctor Adams, what brings you here?" Smalley stopped what she was doing and turned to the stove, placing the iron down. "No one is sick, are they?" she quickly asked.

Doc shook his head no, "No one that I know of is sick," he smiled. "But I need a favour," he said as he removed his hat.

"Oh?" Ma questioned.

"You see, we're planning a fair to try and get folks moral up," the doctor started as ht watched Smalley. "And we're hoping to have some contests such as baking and such," he went on.

"Oh, Doc," Ma interrupted, "I'm too busy to be baking pies and breads for a contest," she contended.

"Oh, no. I mean I know you're busy, but we need a person that's skilled enough to be a judge. It would only be for an hour or so," Doc quickly replied.

"Oh!" Ma smiled with a slight giggle. "I think that I could manage that," she patted the doctor on the shoulder, "And I think it's a fine idea to have a fair. The people in town need to have some fun for a change," she added. "You just let me know when you need me," she winked.

"Well that's just fine, news, Ma," the doctor smiled broadly as he placed his hat back on his head. With a tick of his head and a wink he quickly swiped his moustache, the doctor bid the boarding house owner a farewell. Now to find Hank Miller.

Doc stood on Front Street and looked around, hoping to catch a glance of the busy stable master. The doctor ran his hand down over his face and paused. He decided to check his watch, pulling it from his vest pocket and popping the cover open. It was now 2:35. Doc closed the watch with his thumb and placed the watch back into his vest. "I think I'll visit with Kitty," he smiled and crossed the street heading for the Long Branch.

Kitty was at the far end of the long dark-wooden bar chatting with Matt when the doctor stepped through the swing doors into the saloon. She was wearing a green dress with white polka dots; quite summery which caused the doctor to smile to himself as he stepped down into the room and walk over to his friends.

"Well, you look like you're in a better mood," Kitty quipped with a wink to Matt.

Doc didn't say a word about the comment, instead he launched right into what he wanted to tell the saloon owner and marshal about, "Louie agreed to be a judge!" he said as he pat his palm down onto the bar.

"Well, that's good news," Matt said as he adjusted his hat back on his head.

"However," Doc continued, "He quickly informed me that we need two more to make it proper," he stated.

"Who are you going to get?" Kitty asked, hoping it wasn't her and why the doctor was in the saloon. Kitty had set her heart on entering the pie contest herself.

"Louise suggested that Ma Smalley and Hank Miller would do an admirable job," Doc answered. Kitty tried to hide her sigh of relief.

"What have they said?" Matt asked having noted the look on Kitty's face. A slight smile creased his lips.

Doc didn't notice the interaction between Matt and Kitty, as he was deep in thought, he drew his hand across his moustache, "Ma said yes," he ticked his head, "But I haven't seen Hank to ask him," he noted.

"Well, good luck, Doc," Kitty smiled. "Can I get you a beer?"

"You bet!" Doc exclaimed with a broad grim on his face.

"Say, Doc," Matt leaned forward, "Have you given any thoughts about what other kinds of activities this fair should have?"

Kitty set the mug of beer down in front of the doctor and he took a sip before answering the marshal's question. Kitty hovered near Matt's elbow as she too wanted to hear what Doc had planned.

Satisfied with the swallow of beer, Doc placed the mug down, "I've been giving it some thought, but I suppose I needed to make sure we had a judge or now judges rather than put the cart before the horse," he said. "But, I think there should be a best pie contest, best loaf of bread, and best pickles," he chuckled.

"Well, those are all good, Doc," Kitty smiled she leaned over, resting her chin on her balled up hand.

"What about the livestock?" Matt asked.

"Best in show for beef, dairy cow, rabbit and best rooster and goose," the doctor quickly answered with a click of his fingers. "I can see us even having a category for longest carrot, largest squash and so on," he smiled before taking another drink from the mug.

"What about games?" Matt further asked.

Doc looked up at the marshal, "Such as?"

"Horseshoes, quick-draw, or something with a target," Matt offered.

Doc didn't say anything at first, but nodded, "Those kinds of activities could be held on the outskirts of town. Sure. Maybe Newly could come up with something, and if Festus could sit put, I could get him doing something too."

"Well, It sounds like a good time to me Doc," Kitty smiled. "I'm looking forward to it!"

"I hope it is, Kitty. Folks around here sure could use some fun right now," Doc ticked his head before sipping from the beer mug.

Matt straightened his back and he stood up from leaning on the bar, "Well, I'll have a look around for Hank and send him your way," the marshal smiled as he left the saloon. "Thanks, Matt," Doc called after the marshal, over his shoulder with a satisfied smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt walked along Front Street, when he spotted Hank Miller walking toward him leading a horse. The marshal flagged down the stable master, "Good day, Hank," the smiled.

"Marshal?" Miller stopped.

Matt tucked his thumbs into his waist band, "Doc's looking for you," he stated.

"What for? There's nothing wrong with his horse or buggy for that matter," Miller grunted.

"It's nothing to do with his horse or buggy," Matt eluded to.

"Well what else would Doc want to see me about?" Miller grumbled.

"Nothing serious," Matt smiled. "He's looking for some help with a project he's working on," he stated.

"Oh," Miller shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll have to wait until I see him, then," he cast an eye toward the marshal who appeared to be keeping something from him. Mill tugged on the bridle to get the horse moving again as he walked back toward the livery stable. Matt adjusted his hat a little further back on his head and smiled. He hoped for Doc's sake that Miller would agree to be the third judge.

Doc finished his second beer, and decided to look for Hank. "Thanks for the beer, Kitty," he winked as he bid the saloon owner farewell.

"Talk to you later Doc. Hopefully you'll soon find Hank and he'll agree," Kitty smiled and watched the doctor leave the Long Branch. She smiled to herself knowing how much Doc had his heart set on making the fair one to remember and the joy that it should provide for the citizens of Dodge and surrounding areas.

Doc paused outside of the saloon as he brushed his hand across his moustache. His eyes scanned the street and finally he decided to check in at the stable again. His fear would be that Hank would say no to being a judge. As he walked down the boardwalk, he tried to formulate his question for the stable master.

Miller was deep inside the building as Doc approached. The doctor stopped at the large door, "Hank?" he called into the darkness.

"Back here, Doc," Hank shouted from a stall.

Doc walked in the stable and followed the rustling sound at the back. "Hank," he said to get Miller's attention. The stable mast looked up over the wall of the stall. "The marshal said you were looking for me," Hank said.

"I am. I'm hoping you can help me," Doc began.

"You ain't in any trouble, are you Doc?" Hank said as he leaned on the stall wall and looked the doctor in the eyes.

"Heavens no," Doc chuckled, as he ran his hand across the back of his next.

Hank looked more puzzled, "Then what can I do for you, Doc?"

The doctor swiped his right hand over his moustache, "I'm hoping that you would be a judge for the fair," he said straight out.

"What fair?" Miller asked as he stepped out of the stall.

"We're planning a fair. Something to get people out of the depressed mood they're in," Doc offered.

Hank scratched his cheek, "A judge for what?" he was skeptical.

"Livestock and fowl and such," Doc answered. Deep down he felt that Hank was about to tell him to take a jump off a cliff. "Ma Smalley agreed to just the baking and such," he tried to sweeten the deal.

"Who's the third judge?" Hank was quick to ask.

"Louie," the doctor said softly. He could almost feel grip of doom tightening on the fair.

Hank Miller said nothing as he turned away to resume his work, "Well, I suppose if it make folks feel better," he grumbled.

"You'll do it?" Doc asked for clarification.

"I'll be your third judge, Doc. There for a while I thought you were going to ask me to change your horse's shoe for free," Miller stopped long enough to look at the doctor. Doc made a strange face before he realized that Hank was joking with him about the horse shoes.

Doc began to smile, "By golly, we're gonna have a fair!" he said with conviction. Hank didn't comment, but he was smiling.

Doc left the livery stable and made his way back up Front Street, and once again he was stopped by Wilbur Jonas, "So do we have three judges, Doc?"

"You bet we do!" the doctor beamed. "Ma Smalley and Hank Miller both agreed!" he stated jubilantly.

"That's great, Doc," Jonas tried not to show his enthusiasm. "I guess we need to get Percy working on the posters," he added.

"I'm headed there now," the doctor stated.

"I'll join you," Jonas said as he pulled off his apron and placed it on the hook inside the door, before flipping the open sign to closed and pulling the door behind him. The two men walked up the street.

Matt watched from the doorway of the jail house, "Well, Doc, I hope all this works out the way you are planning it," he half laughed as he turned to reenter the red brick building.

Festus Haggen remained at the wooden table in the middle of the room. "I sure wish that was something I could do for the fair," he lamented as he played with the checker pieces on the board. "I mean, Doc's so wound up with it, he doesn't even come by to play checkers," the hill man stated.

Matt felt sorry for Festus, "Doc's looking into that, Festus. I know he wants everyone involved somehow. Just give him some time," Matt offered. "Furthermore, by the time the fair comes around you might be free of that," he pointed to the crutch.

"Wall, that I sure look forward to," Haggen grumbled. "I wonder if Doc would let me watch over the fast draw," he smiled.

Matt pursed his lips, "Well, I'm not sure what kinds of things that the fair committee have come up with, so maybe let's wait and see," he said remembering the last fiasco at the fast draw that had the deputy once again up in the doctor's office.

Festus frowned, "It'll be different this time. Henry and that blamed monkey won't be here," he grumbled.

Matt chuckled, "And we can hope it stays that way!"

"I can't agree more, Matthew!" Festus smiled.

Doc and Jonas looked over the poster mock-up that Percy Crump had drawn up. "Well that looks pretty good to me, Doc," Jonas stated as he adjusted his glasses to take another look.

"Yes, me too," the doctor smiled, "Let's run with it, Percy," he said placing the poster back down on the desk.

Crump nodded, "They'll be ready for distribution tomorrow," he smiled.

"That's just fine," Doc ticked his head.

"We should send out a few telegraphs to surrounding towns to let them know," Jonas suggested.

Doc nodded, "That's a good idea. It'll take a few days for those posters to circulate," he added. Doc removed his spectacles and placed them in the case he kept in his vest pocket. "Before we do that," he looked at Jonas, "we're going for a beer," he Mexicali.

Jonas slowly smiled at the idea, "I'll even buy!"


	6. Chapter 6

Having just left the telegraph office to send out a few messages about the coming fair, Doc and Jonas chatted as they approached the Long Branch. Each man had ideas about games of skill and what kinds of contests they should have – and should not. They entered the saloon and walked to the bar. There were only a handful of cowboys in the establishment who were engaged in a card game.

Doc leaned on the bar and looked around, "I wonder where Kitty and Sam are," he said to no one in particular.

Jonas leaned on his right elbow and looked out the doors wondering if they had stepped out for a few minutes. "It seems rather odd, doesn't it?" he said in response to Doc's open question.

It was then both men looked at each other as a scratching thumping noise came from behind the long wooden bar. The noises were down further near the end. Doc cautiously walked toward the sounds with a nervous Jonas behind him. "Kitty?" he called as he tried peering over the back of the bar.

The noises intensified as did some mumbling. Then there was an audible thump which also vibrated the bar slight. "Ouch!" Sam muttered as he pulled himself up from behind the bar, holding the back of his head. Next to appear was Kitty. "Oh, hiya, Doc. Mister Jonas." she smiled looking somewhat embarrassed.

"What in thunder were you doing back there?" the doctor asked then swiped his hand across his moustache.

Sam made a face and crouched down to pick up a fair sized box, setting it down on the bar top, "Looking for these," he answered the doctor's question.

Doc glanced to Jonas who shrugged. Both men waited to see what "these" were. Kitty opened the box, and reached inside, "I almost forgot I had these," she smiled and produced red, white and blue bunting. "I'll string them up everywhere in here," she stated.

"What a terrific idea!" Jonas exclaimed. "You know, I think I have an old box with some in it in the store. Seems to me we used them the last time we had a proper fair," he smiled.

"We should see if folks all over Dodge could hang out flags, banners and such," Doc chimed in.

"This calls for a drink," Kitty laughed.

"Well, that's one reason Jonas and I came over," Doc said as he eagerly watched Sam pour the beers. "The other is to say that Percy Crump as come up with a wonderful poster and is having them printed. Spread the word! We're having a fair!" Doc smiled broadly as he picked up the beer mug that Sam had just placed before him.

"Oh, Doc! This is wonderful!" Kitty smiled and patted the doctor's forearm from across the bar. "I've been anxious to bake my Aunt Betty's apple pie for a while now, and now I have a real good reason to," she laughed.

Jonas placed his beer mug down and swallowed, "You're going to enter an apple pie?" he asked for clarification.

"You bet I am," Kitty winked.

"Oh," Jonas' shoulders sagged.

"Well, what's wrong with you?" Doc quipped as the studied the store owner at his side.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jonas tried to ignore the question as he squared himself to the bar and took a large drink from the beer mug.

"What is it?" Kitty moved over and watched Jonas from across the bar.

Jonas half laughed, "It's silly. It's nothing," he again tried to brush off the question and motioned with his free hand to ignore his comment .

Doc moved closer and looked his friend in the eyes, "Out with it," he almost ordered as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Doc," Jonas whined; his eyes blinked nerviously. "It's just," he looked over to Kitty and then back to the doctor, "I was going to enter the pie contest too," he said and felt his face redden.

Doc ticked his head and glanced over to the saloon owner before he looked back at Jonas, "So what's stopping you?" he asked.

Jonas looked stumped by the question and he fidgeted with his beer mug. In truth he didn't really want to make eye contact.

"I didn't know you could bake," Kitty smiled. "I'd like some friendly competition," he then winked at Doc.

Jonas looked up into Kitty's eyes, "It not something I talk about," he spoke softly.

"Enter the contest. I'm now curious to see what you can do!" Doc said patting Jonas on the shoulder. He wasn't sure that the encouragement helped or not. Jonas just nodded and quietly drank his beer.

Sam spoke up from the far end of the bar, "If I could bake, I would enter it!" he smiled as he finished wiping some glasses.

Jonas felt his shirt collar tightening, as all eyes were now on him, "I'll enter it," he slowly smiled and then quickly downed the rest of his beer and was set to leave when Doc stopped him, "I thought you said you were buying me a drink?"

Jonas looked down at this empty mug and realized that Kitty had covered the first round, "I did, didn't I?" he said sheepishly as he placed some money on the bar. Kitty chuckled and began to pour each man another beer.

Word of the fair was spreading like wild fire and people were non stop talking about it. Some had nothing to offer because of the tornado, but the thought of a fun gathering was doing what Doc had hoped.

In the outlaying towns, makeshift posters about the fair were being displayed on light posts and at the sheriff's office.

It was in Kinsley that the hand made poster caught the attention of a woman in her early 40s. She wore a loose cobalt blue frock and a large red shawl that hung over her shoulders. A burgundy coloured bandana was tied around her head holding her long dark hair in place. Her earrings dangled and sounded like miniature wind chimes as they moved. Her skin was tanned from years of travel on her large decorative rig that was also richly coloured. In large white print, Madam Zelda was beautifully painted with eerie images and ghost-like figures in the background.

Zelda ran her hand down over the poster, "I must go to this fair," she said as she looked off into the distance. "Dodge has called me," she said as she stepped away from the poster.


	7. Chapter 7

It was less than a week before the fair was to start, and already the atmosphere in Dodge was charged. People were putting in extra effort to spruce of the town; buildings were festooned with brightly coloured banners.

Sam was busy out front of the Long Branch, with Kitty as they hung the bunting out that they had found under the bar. "I think it looks wonderful, Sam!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It does spruce up the Long Branch some, doesn't it?" the bar-keep asked as he stepped down from the small step ladder. "I see Jonas is putting out some flags and banner too," he noted.

"Why don't you give him a hand," Kitty suggested. Sam was more than happy to help and gave his boss a quick nod before he walked over to the general store. Kitty smiled as she watched Sam assisting Jonas with his banners and flags. The saloon owner turned to enter her establishment when she spotted the town doctor making his way across the street from Del Monico's. Kitty waited on the veranda for her dear friend to join her.

Doc stepped up and surveyed the exterior of the saloon. With a tick of his head and a smile, "Looks great!" he then stated.

"Well, thanks, Doc," Kitty replied. "I think so too, if I do say so myself," she crossed her arms and also admired the bunting.

"The whole town's looking good," Doc then scanned the street.

"I have to admit, Doc, I think you had the right idea. Everyone seems to be in a good mood for a change," Kitty patted the doctor on the shoulder. The mutual admiration society that Kitty and Doc just created was interrupted by a loud "Ouch!" and some audible curse words that echoed down the street. Both Doc and Kitty glanced over to the general store to see Jonas with his left hand tucked under his right arm pit as he stomped his foot.

Doc swiped his moustache and gave Kitty a quick glace before making his way across the alley.

"Sorry Jonas," Sam stated as he tried to console the store keeper. Jonas' face was red with pain and embarrassment.

Doc stepped up beside the two men, "What happened?" he asked.

"It was my fault," Jonas grunted. "I didn't move my hand quick enough," he added.

Sam held up the hammer that he had in his right hand, "I hit his hand," the bar-keep looked genuinely sorry.

"Let me have a look," Doc said as he took Jonas' wrist and gently pulled his hand from under his arm. Doc ticked his head, "How hard did you hit him?" he looked over to Sam.

"I guess I don't know my own strength," Sam shrugged. "But I'd say pretty hard."

"Come on up to my office," Doc said as he took Jonas by the elbow and guided him up the stairs.

"It's not good, is it?" Jonas asked.

"I don't know until I have you sitting down so I can examine it," Doc offered.

By now Kitty was on the landing at the base of the stairs. "Poor Jonas," she sighed.

"I feel really bad about this, Miss Kitty," Sam stated.

Kitty nodded, "I'm sure you do. Maybe you can finish Jonas' banners for him," she tried to make things a little better as she watched Doc open the door at the top of the stairs and assist the store keep into the office. "I'll get some ice. I'm sure they're going to need it," the saloon owner stated and then left to retrieve a bowl of crushed ice. Sam shook his head and look down at the hammer.

Doc motioned for the store owner to sit in the chair next to his desk as he placed his black felt hat and coat on the coat rack. The doctor then pulled his own chair over and took a seat as he pulled his metal glasses case from his vest pocket and put on his spectacles.

Jonas sat gripping his left wrist, willing the throbbing pain to go away.

Doc gently took the store owner's and carefully ran his thumb over the back of the hand, which was already showing signs of bruising and swelling. Jonas squirmed as the doctor applied slight pressure as he tried to find out if any bones were broken. Doc ticked his head, "Well I don't think anything is broken. Flex your hand for me," hr asked the store owner.

Jonas made a face as he slowly flexed his hand while Doc felt around some more.

Just then Kitty arrived at the door with a bowl of ice, "I thought this might help," she offered.

"Well, it will reduce the swelling and ease the pain, but that is one dandy bruise. You'll find you hand pretty sore for a couple of days," Doc said as he stood and took the bowl from Kitty, placing it on the little table near by. "Stick your hand in there for a while," he continued as he pulled his glasses off and placed them back in the case he kept in his vest.

"How long is a "couple of days"?" Jonas then asked.

"Oh, four or five," the doctor answered which caused the store owner to make a face of disapproval. Jonas lowered his hand into the ice and sighed. All he could think of was how he was going to make his pie with a badly bruised hand; at least it wasn't the right hand.

Both Kitty and Doc felt badly for the beleaguered store owner; it's as if his string of bad luck would never end. Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder, "Just remember it could have been worse," he smiled slightly.

Jonas nodded, "Thanks, Doc," he too tried to smile as he lifted his hand from the ice and flexed it.

By now Sam Noonan made an appearance at the door, "Jonas?" he asked wondering how the store owner's hand was.

"I'll be fine, in a couple of days," Jonas grumbled.

"I'm awfully sorry," Noonan apologized again.

Jonas motioned for the bar keep not to worry as he stood up, then drying his hand carefully on his apron. "I best get back to the store," he said looking at this hand.

"I put the rest of your flags and banners up," Sam said as he let Jonas go through the door. The store keep didn't say anything at first. In fact he didn't say anything until he reached the boardwalk and looked at his store, "Thanks Sam. That looks pretty good," he weakly smiled looking over to the bar-keep.

"I'll buy you a drink later," Sam said to Jonas. The store owner nodded, "Am I'll take you up on that," he then winked. The bar-keep felt a little better and bid his adieu just as Kitty and Doc reached the boardwalk.

The sound of chimes caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see the highly decorated wagon of Madam Zelda as it rolled along Front Street past the store and the saloon. The Madam was looking for a quiet place to park. Doc, Kitty, Sam and Jonas all exchanged looks. Doc ran his hand across this moustache and then continuing to watch until the wagon was again out of sight. No one knew what to say.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus and Matt had also seen Madam Zelda's wagon go by. Festus was leaning on the door jamb, for the first time in over five weeks without the crutch or splint, "Not another one of those blamed so-called healers, I hope," the growled as he remembered, well sort of remembered what happened when Schermerhorn's Magic Medicine and Healing Show came to Dodge.

"Well, it looks like Madam Zelda works alone, Festus," Matt smiled. "Just be sure not to go near her rig," the marshal then scolded the hill man which garnered a face made by the deputy.

The marshal stepped further out onto the street and noticed the small group over at the general store. He decided to get their take on the arrival of the mystery woman and her fancy decorative wagon.

Matt stepped up onto the boardwalk and strolled toward Doc, Kitty and Jonas. They all looked at the marshal, "Looks like we have a visitor," Matt said as stopped next to Jonas as he stated the obvious.

"I wonder where she came from," Kitty questioned.

Doc scratched his jowl, "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," he pointed out.

"She looks like a fortune teller to me," Jonas stated. "Who else travels in such a fancy wagon like that?"

"Maybe you should pay her a visit," Doc joked causing the store owner to shoot a glaring look over to the doctor. Kitty couldn't help but giggle at the two men. Jonas' face reddened with further embarrassment. Matt didn't get the joke, until he noticed the store owner's hand. He dare not ask based on the look Jonas just gave the doctor.

Matt quickly changed the subject, "The store looks good Jonas," he said admiring the colourful flags. "In fact the whole town is," Matt smiled.

"Thanks," Jonas weakly smiled. "Sam helped me," he then lifted his hand slightly and flexed it. It seemed to hurt a little more.

The marshal glanced at the doctor and noted the look on his face. He knew he'd get the full story from him later.

"How about a drink?" Kitty asked the men.

"Oh, not now for me, Miss Kitty," Jonas smiled. "I do need to get back to work," he said excusing himself.

"Let's go," Doc smiled and turned toward the Long Branch, followed by Kitty and Matt.

The trio entered the saloon and took their favourite table ans sat. Of course Sam wanted to know straight away how Jonas' hand was so he quickly walked over to the table. He didn't even have to ask when Doc spoke, "He's fine, Sam. Nothing broke, that I can tell. It will smart for a few days, however," he ticked his head. Sam sighed with relief, "I'll get some drinks," he said as he walked back to the bar.

Matt leaned on the table, with his forearms crossed. He was now really curious about what happened so as they waited for their drinks, Doc filled the marshal in on what happened. Matt shook his head, "Jonas just can't a break," he stated as he leaned back and pushed his hat slightly back on his head.

"Something good has to happen to the poor fella soon," Kitty sighed. Sam delivered the drinks and returned to the bar. "Maybe he should see that Madam Zelda woman," Kitty suggested.

"Jonas doesn't believe that mamba-jumbo," Doc huffed. "He'd have to be drunk to even consider it!" the doctor stated and then narrowed his eyes at the redheaded saloon owner, "And don't you dare even think of it," he warned.

Kitty looked from Doc to Matt and back again, "Doc. Now be nice. Of course I wouldn't get him drunk and do that. But maybe she could visit him," she smiled the way she always did to get Doc to agree.

Doc frowned at first and then sipped from his beer, "You know, that would be down right sneaky and might work," he stated with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Now hold on you two," Matt held up his hands as he was watching this two dearest friends plot something that he felt that was going to end horribly for Jonas.

"We're only trying to help Jonas," Kitty sighed.

"How about we let nature take its course. I'm sure in good time, Jonas will get a good streak going again. We've all been through tough patches and no one has brought in a fortune teller to help," Matt reminded his friends.

Kitty leaned on her balled up right hand, "I suppose you're right," she said making a face. But in the back of her mind, she was committed to talking to Madam Zelda.

Doc excused himself to attend to a few things which needed his attention. "I'll see you later," he said to Matt and Kitty.

"I should go too," Matt said as he stood up and followed the doctor out the door of the saloon.

Madam Zelda had parked her wagon at the far end of town. The drive through gave her a good idea about the kind of people lived in Dodge. She noted the rebuilding and gathered that there was a natural disaster not too long ago. Having a keen sense of observation was an essential key to reading people and their fortunes, or what they perceived to be a fortune or a look into the future.

The Madam's first order of business was to set a fire in order to eat. She even carried her own stones and placed them in a circle on the ground, in a particular order. She pulled some twigs from tinder box on the side of the wagon and scrapped one with a knife to create small shavings. With a flint and strike, she started the small fire. If anyone had been watching her they would have been either impressed or in wonderment. Zelda stood up and placed her balled up hands on her hips as she admired the growing fire.

Zelda's eyes scanned Dodge from where she stood. It felt good. She smiled.

A few folks were taking notice of Madam Zelda and her fancy wagon. She had not yet set up for business, but she politely smiled and nodded to the people who walked or stopped by to take a closer look. She could tell she would do well in this town, knowing that many would be looking for good fortune after the recent events.

Dodge itself was also getting busier with people coming in from other parts of Ford County for the four day fair.

Hank Miller had set up the paddock with a number of stalls that farmers could hold their prized cattle, sheep and pigs. The smaller animals and fowl were expected to be in cages, as per the information that went out on the poster.

A group of men had set up tables and stands at the square on Front Street, for those were displaying they produce and preserves. The pie contest would be held in the Long Branch, where the judges could sit and take their time. At last count there were twelve proposed entries.

Everyone was getting charged with the positive energy that the fair was creating.

Doc Adams stood at the bar of the Long Branch and sipped on his coffee. Even the saloon seemed more lively than usual. He felt that the bunting might have something to do with it.

Kitty walked over to her dear friend and studied his face, "You look pleased," she smiled.

Doc ticked his head, "I think it's turning out just as I had hoped it would, Kitty," he smiled and winked.

Kitty patted the doctor on his shoulder, "We should put you in charge of this every year," she smirked.

"Now hold on there," Doc protested. "Let's just see how this all works out before you get the cart in front of the horse," he said setting his coffee down.

Kitty chuckled, "I'm just pulling your leg," Doc frowned and had that look on his face when he didn't need words to scold the saloon owner. He then resumed drinking his coffee.

Festus Haggen was the next through the doors of the saloon. Both Doc and Kitty glanced over to the hill man who was without crutch or splints. He still had a limp caused by his leg injury from the tornado. "Looks almost like Chester," Doc stated, garnering ha playful swat from Kitty. "What?" he cringed as he looked over his shoulder to the saloon owner.

"Be nice to Festus," Kitty said.

"I was! I mean, I liked Chester too," the doctor squirmed at this comment as Festus stepped to and stood next to the doctor.

"Jist what are you two up to?" Festus asked as he leaned on the bar.

"How's your leg?" the doctor asked.

"It aches some, but I'd rather have that than to be stoved up with that blamed thing on my leg!" Festus answered with his hands flailing about.

"How about a beer, Festus?" Kitty asked as she moved to the other side of the hill man. Festus wet his lips, "That sounds good, Miss Kitty!" he smiled broadly. Doc rolled his eyes and again Kitty playfully swatted him. "Sam, get Festus a beer. And one for Doc, too," she said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. The doctor didn't say a word, but happily took the drink.

Kitty leaned on the bar top, "So what does Doc have you doing for the fair?" she asked.

Festus took a long swig of the beer and then brushed his shirt sleeve across his whiskered face. His eye brows lifted to his hat, "Looks like Newly and me will be taking care of the sharp shooter game," he smiled with a tick of his head.

Kitty didn't say anything but the doctor chimed in, "And I've warned him on the point of death, that if he over does it and hurts his leg or anything else for that matter, he has to find another doctor," Doc growled.

"Pshaw," Haggen sputtered with a back had wave of his left hand and resumed drinking the cold beer. Kitty smirked and winked at Doc.


	9. Chapter 9

With a rousing tune from the Dodge Citizen Band, Doc and the other organizers declared the fair open as he cut the ribbon. A hearty cheer went up from the crowd around the platform. The committee members shook hands and patted each other on the shoulders as they slowly left the platform.

Stores and shops up and down Front Street were taking advantage of the influx of people by having sales and it looked like business was brisk.

Madam Zelda made her way through the crowds and watched with great interest what the people were doing. Doc spotted the mystery woman and nudged Jonas on the elbow, "You know you should go an see her," he said with a hint of humour in his voice.

"Now Doc, why would I want to do a thing like that?" Jonas questioned the doctor.

"She might figure out where that black could came from that you seem to have over you," Doc stated in a friendly manner.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff," Jonas huffed.

Doc nodded, "I know. It was just a suggestion. I shouldn't be joking," he offered.

Jonas pursed his lips in thought as he watched the woman. There was something about her, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"What are you doing?" Doc then asked the store owner who seemed transfixed with Zelda. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with her," he added.

Jonas looked over to the doctor, "Uh," he sputtered.

Doc pointed through the crowd, "You're staring at her!" he exclaimed.

Jonas blinked a few times, "I need to go back to the store," he quickly said as he turned and left, leaving the doctor standing amongst the throng of people. Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and watched the store owner as he wove his way out of sight. Doc then turned and watched Zelda for a few seconds, "What is wrong with Jonas?" he asked himself as he too turned away. Madam Zelda turned and looked at the doctor and a slow smiled curved her red lips.

Doc made his way to the boardwalk and searched the crowd for the store owner. He wore a puzzled look on his face. Matt noticed the doctor looking around and wondered what he was doing. The marshal walked over to the doctor, "You okay, Doc?" he questioned.

Doc looked at Matt and drew his right hand across his moustache, "I am, but I'm not so sure about Jonas," the doctor retorted.

Matt hooked his thumbs over his gun belt, "How so?" he asked.

"The strangest thing happened," Doc stated. "We were looking around and then we saw Madam Zelda and I jokingly said he should go and see her," he continued. "He looked at the woman as if he'd seen a ghost and just left," Doc ticked his head as he pulled slightly on his right ear lobe.

"Maybe he's had a bad dealing with people like Madam Zelda," Matt suggested.

Doc paused and then nodded, "You could be right, Matt. I'll stop in to see him later," the doctor said before walking down the street.

Matt shook his head at his friend, "I recall telling you not to get Jonas to see Madam Zelda," he said to no one in particular. The marshal turned and noted that the Madam was watching from across the street. Now curiosity got the best of him. Matt made his way through the crowd and stopped near Zelda, "Welcome to Dodge," he smiled.

"Thank you, Marshal," Zelda took a quick look at this badge.

"What brings you here," Matt had to ask.

"The fair brought me here. I read the poster and it told me to come. People here need me," Zelda said in a soothing tone.

There was something about Zelda liked, but also something didn't trust. "People here are still recovering from a tornado we had a while back. I wouldn't want to run you out of town for giving them false hope," Matt warned.

"I give people what they want," Zelda said calmly. "What they take away from that is not my business," she added before she turned and walked away. Matt stood pondering what she said. His eyes narrowed as he watched he turn a corner and disappear.

Louie Pheeters finally caught up with the town doctor as he walked along Front Street, "Hank and I'll be judging the cattle tomorrow in the morning," he informed Doc.

"That's fine, Louie. I'll make sure that Jonas brings over the ribbons and prizes later today," Doc smiled.

"We hope to do the other livestock tomorrow afternoon," Pheeters added.

"Good," Doc ticked his head. "Looks like both of you have everything in order then," he said.

"I think we do," Louie said with pride.

"I'll have to find out when Ma wants to look at the pies, because you'll need to be there too," Doc pointed out.

"You're right," Louie said as his voice trailed off as the thought about all the delicious pies that would be waiting. He wet his lips in anticipation. "Pies..."

Doc smiled, "I'll talk to you later, Louie," the doctor said as he left Pheeters with images of pies in his head. Doc stepped down off the boardwalk and cross the street to Jonas' general store. Business appeared to be bustling as patrons were leaving with arms full and smiles on their faces. Doc wove his way into the store and watched for a moment before he stepped closer to Jonas, "Business looks good," he stated the obvious.

"Oh, hi Doc," the store owner said over his silver-rimmed glasses. "At this rate I'll be out of stock by next week!" he half laughed.

"How's your hand?" the doctor asked.

Jonas looked down at his hand, "To be honest, it hurts like hell," he said as he flexed it.

"Maybe I should wrap it," Doc said as he looked at the store owner's hand from where he stood.

"I'll see you one I close up the store," Jonas sighed. "I guess this ends my pie making for this fair," he stared down at his swollen hand.

Doc felt sorry for the store owner. Indeed back in his mind he'd with that Jonas would see Madam Zelda to get him out of this streak of bad luck. "I'll be in my office," the doctor said as he patted Jonas on the shoulder and left the store. Doc stood out front and then turned to look back into the building; there had to be something he could do.


	10. Chapter 10

Matt made his way over to the Long Branch just in time to meet up with the doctor again. "So did you talk to Jonas?"

"Why?" Doc asked.

Matt paused out front of the saloon, "That Madam Zelda strikes me as a very interesting person," the marshal stated.

Doc thrust his hands into his pockets, "In what way?"

"Well, she claims she read the poster and it told her she had to come here," Matt stated as he crossed his arms and rocked on his heels.

Doc plucked his right hand from his pocket and swiped his hand across his moustache and chin, "She did, huh?" his eyes narrowed.

Matt nodded, "And that's not all," he continued, "she said that whatever people take away from what she says isn't any of her business."

"She sounds like a fraud," Doc grumbled.

"Aren't they all?" Matt questioned.

"Well, I'm not liking this right now," Doc said as he looked around. Everyone else seemed to be having a good time. "I think I need a drink," he grumped.

Matt just looked at the doctor, but knew what he meant, "I'll buy," he said as he held open the swing doors into the saloon. Doc walked through the door and headed to Kitty's table at the back of the saloon. The establishment was hoping with business and Sam was doing a good job keeping things flowing at the bar.

Kitty looked up from her table and frowned as she looked at the doctor, "What's wrong with you?"

Doc said nothing as he took a seat next to the saloon owner.

Kitty glanced over to Matt to see if he could offer any answer to the doctor's disposition. Matt too sat down and leaned on the table.

"Would either of you like to tell me what's going on?" Kitty questioned as she looked from one man to the other and back again. Matt shrugged and looked at Doc.

Doc sat puzzled for a few minutes until Kitty asked again, "Doc. What's wrong?"

Doc squared himself to the saloon owner, "I'm not sure, but I have a hunch that Jonas knows that Madam Zelda. You should have seen the look on his face when he got a good look at her just now," he stated as his eyes narrowed.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Doc," Matt warned.

Doc shook his head, "I'm not, but I will talk to him about it," the doctor stated. "I'll be seeing him after he closes the store," he added.

"What on earth for?" Kitty asked.

"His hand is really bothering him," Doc lamented, "I suppose I should have wrapped it earlier. He's upset that he might not be able to enter the pie contest," the doctor ticked his head in slight amusement.

"Oh, that's too bad," Kitty sighed. "I was looking forward to seeing what he could do."

Just then Sam Noonan stopped at the table and placed drinks in front of each of the three that were sitting there. "Did I just hear you say that Jonas won't be able to make his pie?" the barkeep asked.

"Maybe not," Doc said. "His hand is really bothering him," he added.

Sam frowned, "I feel terrible," he said as he tucked the tray under his arm. "I wish there was something I could do," he spoke softly and sorrowfully.

No one at the table had any answers on how Sam could help. That was until it dawned on the doctor and he clicked his fingers, "How about you help him?" he asked Sam.

Sam was taken back by the suggestion, "I don't know anything about making pies!" he stated.

"Maybe Jonas could teach you," Doc suggested.

"Oh, I don't know, Doc," Sam struggled with the idea.

"Doc, you could ask Jonas when you see him," Kitty offered. "It would be nice if he could still enter the contest," she smiled.

"It sounds like he had his heart set on it," Matt chuckled.

"There's lot of male bakers," Kitty quipped. "Maybe this is a new side of Jonas that we didn't know about," she said.

"I'll ask him, but only if you're willing to help him Sam," the doctor looked at the barkeep.

"I do feel like I owe him something for hurting him," Sam spoke softly. "I'll give it a try," he smiled. Doc ticked his head, "Good," he too smiled.

Madam Zelda had set out her table and placed a rich burgundy cloth over it. The cloth had gold decorations embroidered throughout. On each side of the table was a chair; in the middle a clear glass globe on a silver stand. Her sign read "Know your future – 5 cents".

Zelda placed incense on the fire causing exotic smells to drift through the air. Soon she had a small line-up of people anxious to know what the future held for them.

Ed O'Connor was one of the people in line. He was hoping Madam Zelda would tell him how his bull would place, as well as his head of cabbage. He waited patiently as Zelda worked her way through the line. O'Connor tried to hear what the Madam was telling the others, but she spoke softly and close to the person she was with. Nevertheless people were leaving with smiles on their faces.

Finally, Ed was next. "Please have a seat," Zelda purred and waved her have over the empty chair. Ed slowly lowered himself down and looked at the woman. She was actually quite beautiful.

Ed placed his nickel on the table and waited. Madam Zelda looked at the farmer and then took his right hand, "You are a hard worker," she stated as she studies his palm. "You have good lines," she added.

Ed leaned forward looking at his hand and wondered what on earth the woman was talking about. Eventually, Zelda released his hand and turned to the glass ball. She cupped the globe in her hands and peered down into it. Every now and again she would wave her hand over the glass and nodded. Ed leaned even closer trying to see into the glass ball, but all he could see was the reflection of the cloth and stand.

Madam Zelda looked up into the farmer's eyes. "There will be rewards and disappointments in the coming days. The disappointment will be brought on by and event that will be out of your hands," she stated.

"What kind of event?" O'Connor asked. "Not another tornado?"

"No, nothing like that," Zelda smiled. "It will be much, much smaller."

"Tell me what it is so that I can watch out for it," Ed urged.

"The crystal ball does not give such details. Just go with what you know now," Zelda said as she picked up the nickel.

Ed stood up from the table and huffed, "I thought you read the future," he grumbled.

Madam Zelda nodded, "I do. Heed my words," she smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Doc ambled up to his office and opened the door to find Wilbur Jonas sitting on the chair next to the doctor's desk. Doc took off his hat and coat, hanging both on the coat rack next to the door. "How are you feeling now?" he asked the store owner.

"I think its worse," Jonas said in a quite tone.

Doc pulled his chair over and sat down, "Let me look," he said as he gently took Jonas' left hand again felt around with his thumbs. Jonas squirmed and tried to hold back grunt. "Maybe there's a cracked bone," he said releasing the hand. "I'll wrap it so it's at least stable," the doctor said as he stood up to get a strip of gauze.

"I guess that seals the deal with the pie contest," Jonas sighed.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "How so?" he asked as he fished through the supply drawer for what he was looking for.

"I can't bake a pie with one hand," the store owner looked up at the doctor.

Doc nodded and finally found the gauze and turned to face Jonas, "What if I found someone to help you?" he asked as he took his seat again. He could see the store owner thinking about it. Without another word about it, Doc began wrapping Jonas' hand.

Jonas watched on and winced now and again, then finally he spoke, "Who would want to help me?" he asked.

Doc paused with what he was doing and looked up into the pale blue eyes, "A fellow who feels awful badly about this," he pointed to the store owner's hand.

"Sam? But he said he didn't know anything about making pies," Jonas stated.

Doc nodded, "So he says, but I bet with your coaching he could help you a great deal," he smiled.

Jonas pursed his lips in thought as the doctor finished with his hand. It seemed like the only way that he'd be able to enter the contest. The store owner blinked a few times as he did when he was thinking. Slowly he nodded, "I'll talk to Sam. I assume that Miss Kitty will let him help me," his voice trailed off.

"Kitty was one hundred percent behind the idea. Sam on the other hand isn't too sure of himself," Doc chuckled and finished tying the gauze off.

Jonas was about to stand up, but Doc took his forearm and guided him back down to the chair. The two men locked eyes, "What is it, Doc?" Jonas asked.

"Well," Doc started and ran his hand across the back of his neck, ""I'm a bit worried about you," the stated.

Jonas leaned back slightly, "Worried? Why? Other than my hand, everything is fine," the store owner smiled weakly.

Doc scratched his right cheek and leaned back in his chair, "You've been though a lot in the last few months, and well, I wasn't sure what to make of you practically bolting when you saw Madam Zelda," Doc said as he studied the store owner.

Jonas grew a little red, "I don't know what you mean," he gulped.

"You know her, don't you?" Doc came right out with it.

Jonas' eyes dropped to the floor and his shoulder sagged. He let out an audible sigh.

Doc frowned and leaned forward, "I don't know anything about her but if you are you upset that this woman is here, I can ask Matt send her on her way. You've been under enough stress as of late," he said trying to see what Jonas was thinking.

Jonas looked away from the doctor and drew his lips tight while flexed his jowl muscles. His blinking slowed to as he stared down at the floor. He drew a deep breath and slowly stood. "I'm tired Doc. I'm going home," he said as he walked to the door without answering the doctor's question. "Thanks for wrapping my hand."

Doc didn't stop him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Take care of your hand," he said as he watched the store owner slowly leave. Clearly he hit a nerve and further deepened the doctor's concern for his friend. There was without a doubt something between Jonas and Zelda, but what was unknown and looked to stay that way.

Jonas reached the boardwalk and sighed. He looked up into the dusk sky, "Why did she have to come here?" he asked no one in particular. The store owner drew another deep breath before heading home.

Doc stood up from the chair and ran his hand across the back of his neck. He was even more puzzled about Jonas. He wasn't sure whether he should push the issue or just let the situation go. He did know that Jonas wasn't happy with the woman being in Dodge. The doctor huffed to himself – he didn't like not having answers or solving a problem. Perhaps, he thought, it was best to leave it alone.

Wilbur Jonas unlocked the front door of his house and stepped inside before closing the door behind him. Ellen greeted him with her usual friendliness, but then noticed that her husband didn't respond. 

Jonas dropped his hat on the bench inside the front door and walked to his chair in the sitting room and flopped down. Ellen could see him from the kitten, "Wilbur? Is everything all right?" she asked as she approached her husband. Finally the store owner looked up at this wife, "I'm fine," he smiled weekly.

"You must be exhausted. I was in town earlier and the crowds were everywhere," Ellen said as she poured Wilbur a brandy and handed it to him. He thanked her for it before taking a sip. "How's your hand?" she then asked as she noticed the wrap.

"It's sore. Doc thinks there might be a cracked bone," Jonas half laughed and then took another sip from the glass.

"What about your pie contest?" Ellen asked with concern.

"Apparently Sam Noonan has offered to help me," Jonas smiled. "I've got to go and talk to him later," he added.

"Well that's awfully nice of him," Ellen sat down on the chair Wilbur was sitting in and placed her arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

Wilbur looked up into this wife's eyes. He wasn't sure if he should tell her about Madam Zelda or not. Ellen read something from the look, "What is it?" she asked.

Jonas swallowed and blinked turning away, "She's here," he said in a defeated tone.

Ellen stared at Wilbur then slowly stood up, "Are you sure?"

"Almost positively," Jonas said as he swigged back the rest of the brandy, standing to pour another. He even poured one for Ellen who was now sitting on the settee across from his chair. He handed the glass to his wife and took to his chair again.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ellen asked before taking a good drink from the glass.

"I really don't know," Jonas said as he looked down at his glass. "I really don't know."


	12. Chapter 12

It was a bright and sunny Friday morning, as Louie and Hank were set to judge the livestock, fowl and what other critters were brought to the fair. The numbers varied for the smaller animals, it was the bulls and cows that were the biggest draw. The two men had their work cut out for them. Ma Smalley just watched on as the third judge and nodded appreciatively as the cattle were arranged for judging.

Doc stood with the boardinghouse owner at the edge of the corral, "Some good cattle there," he admired.

"I wouldn't know until I cooked it, Doc," Ma laughed. "They all look the same to me."

The doctor chuckled at the comment and had to admit that he too knew little about cattle, except when he was called to a farm for a bloated cow.

"Are you ready for the pie contest on Sunday?" Doc then asked.

"I'm always ready for pie, Doc," Ma winked with a broad smile.

"I have to agree with you there," Doc ticked his head. "Did you hear that Wilbur Jonas is going to enter a pie?" he then asked.

"I'm not surprised," Ma stated. "He's a fine baker," she noted.

Doc seemed a little put out that he didn't know of Jonas' hidden talent. "He's never made me a pie nor mentioned that to me," the doctor huffed with a slight frown on his face as he looked out at the cattle.

"He doesn't do it that often anymore. My, it's been years since I've known him to bake," she stated. "I guess over time, the work at the store has kept him from it," she said.

Doc scratched his cheek. He was dumbfounded at he had no knowledge of any of this. "I guess we'll have to wait and see what he does," he said watching Ma.

"My guess it'll be an apple pie. Mmm, I can taste it now," Ma smiled.

Doc frowned again, "Well, I have to go now," he said and with a tick of his head turned and walked away leaving Ma at the corral. The doctor ambled up Front Street where there was a horseshoe tournament in full swing and by the looks and sounds, everyone playing was having a good time. Doc stopped at the general store and looked in to see Jonas with Sam Noonan. Noonan was doing a lot of nodding. With a smile, Doc drew his hand across his moustache and continued on his way.

The doctor's next stop was the Long Branch where Kitty had pulled out the old wheel of fortune, which she revamped with fun prizes. Doc stepped into the saloon and watched as one of the girls ran the game as Kitty was busy at the bar. Business looked good.

Doc leaned on the bar and nudged his black hat back, "Kitty," he smiled.

"Oh, hiya Doc," the saloon owner returned the smile. "How are things going elsewhere," she asked as she looked over to the uproarious laughter that came from the wheel game.

"Just about the same in here, it seems," The doctor boasted.

"Well that's great!" Kitty smiled. "Looks like your idea is really working," she patted Doc on the forearm from across the bar. "Can I buy you a drink?" she offered.

"Oh, not just now. Later. I have to go and see how Festus and Newly are doing with the sharp-shooters," Doc thumbed over his shoulder.

"You might need one after that," Kitty quipped.

"More than likely!" Doc joked. "I'll see you in a bit," he winked and left the saloon.

Festus and Newly watched with keen eyes as one man after another stepped up and took aim at the row of bottles. They could take their time or try and shoot as quickly as possible; five bottle with five shots. There were no real winners or losers, just a good time.

Doc watched on and was always amazed how quickly some of the men could draw, but judging them from where he stood, Matt was still much faster.

Other than the noise everything seemed to be running smoothly and everyone was well behaved. Both deputies made sure no one was drinking before they took their shots.

Festus spotted the doctor and limped over to him, "How's it goin' Doc?" the hill man asked.

"It seems to be going just fine!" Doc said like a proud father. "It certainly looks like everyone here is having a good time," he pointed out.

"So far no one's been shot!" Festus smiled.

"Well, I'm relieved to hear that, and just make sure it stays that way," Doc huffed. Festus immediately made a face at the comment. "Things are going just fine and I don't want to see a soul up in my office, including you, from some accident down here," the doctor waged his right index finger at the hill man.

"I ain't standing behind the bottles, Doc," Festus pointed out.

"Well, just remember what happened last time," Doc warned.

"Last time was because if Hard-luck Henry and you know it," Festus scrunched up his left eye and glared at the doctor. Doc's only defence was to swipe his moustache with this hand and leave. His next stop was to see what this Madam Zelda was up to.

As Doc wandered along he happened to notice Ellen Jonas on the far side of the street, travelling in the same direction. The doctor paused for a moment and watched to see where she was heading, after all most stores in town had sales. However, Ellen kept walking on, until she reached the end of the street, taking a quick look over her shoulder, she then vanished around the corner.

Doc's eyes narrowed out of curiosity and decided to follow along.

Ellen Jonas stopped well enough away from Madam Zelda's wagon. She tried to get a better look at the woman through the crowd without being noticed. Craning her neck and standing on her toes, she saw what she'd come for. Ellen clamped her hands over her mouth – Wilbur was right – it was her. Ellen's eyes narrowed and she quickly left to report back to her husband.

Doc watched the spectacle and further began to wonder about Madam Zelda and the Jonases. Dumbfounded, the doctor walked over to the wagon and watched Zelda as she sat with people. He was looking for clues, any clue as to who this woman was and what she meant to Wilbur and Ellen. Doc pursed his lips in thought; something was awry and he was bound and determined to find out what was eating at his friends in such a manner.


	13. Chapter 13

Mattie Johnston stood patiently with her mother waiting to see Madam Zelda. Her mother thought it a folly, but the blond-haired child insisted. In her arms she held her white and black spotted rabbit, "Bouncer" that she had brought to town to be judged. Time was of the essence as Mattie knew that the animals were to be viewed by the judges within the hour. Although Bouncer was registered in the contest, Mattie wanted to know from the madam how he'd place.

Mrs. Johnston nudged her daughter forward, "It's your turn Mattie," she smiled.

Mattie slowly walked forward and looked at the woman behind the table. She hesitated and held Bouncer tighter to her chest.

"Come child," Zelda said as she extended her right hand as a friendly offering.

Slowly Mattie approached, cautiously glancing back to her mother, who kept urging her to move; she then sat at the table. Her eyes were glued to the crystal ball.

"You have brought your rabbit," Zelda smiled as the child and rabbit.

"His name is Bouncer," Mattie quickly spoke. "I want to know how he's going to do at the fair," she added as she stroked the bunny's ears.

"Oh, I see," Zelda nodded and glanced at the mother. Her eyes then went to the glass ball in front of her and she nodded.

"What do you see?" Mattie leaned forward to get a look, but could see nothing but the refraction of the table cloth and designs through the glass orb. She wore a puzzled look on her face as Madam Zelda ran her hands over the ball. Mattie was captivated and expecting to see words lift from the ball.

Zelda leaned forward as she further studied the glass globe and finally looked up into Mattie's bright blue eyes; they were wide with wonder. "Bouncer will be the centre of attraction. He will see great things," Zelda stated.

"Will he win first place?" Mattie asked anxiously, as she clutched her bunny.

"The ball does not tell that kind of fortune. It sees what will be in other ways," Madam Zelda explained.

Mattie sat back and frowned. "But I wanted to know if Bouncer will win," she huffed.

"Take your rabbit to the competition and wait to see what happens," Zelda said as Mrs. Johnston placed her coin down. Zelda pushed it back, "That one was on me," she smiled. Mrs. Johnston smiled, picked up the coin and thanked Zelda as she collected Mattie and Bouncer.

Ellen entered the general store. Wilbur could tell there was something wrong, just by the look in his wife's eyes. He finished with his customer and excused himself to talk to Ellen "What's wrong?" he asked as he guided Ellen to the corner of the store, while half watching people watch them.

"You were right. It is her," Ellen said in a hushed voice.

Jonas' jowl muscles tightened, "She better not step a foot in this store," he huffed.

"We could get the marshal to make her leave," Ellen suggested.

Wilbur shook his head no, "I don't want anyone to know about her," he sighed. "I'll have to confront her. Sometime."

Ellen nodded, "Of all the places, why did she come here?" she lamented.

"Don't let it worry you anymore," Wilbur said and gave Ellen a quick peck on the forehead. "I'm sure everything will work out fine," he tried to smile.

"I hope you're right," Ellen too tried to smile.

Mattie placed Bouncer back in his cage and turned the latch to lock wire mesh the door. "Mother? What did Madam Zelda mean by Bouncer will be the center of attention?" she asked as she watched Bouncer inside the cage.

Mrs. Johnston crouched down and looked at her daughter, "It sounds like everyone will be looking at him. That sounds like a winner to me," she smiled. Mattie's face lit up. Mrs. Johnston stood and took Mattie by the hand, "Let's go and see if they have any ice cream," she suggested. The little girl skipped away along side her mother.

Doc had just gotten back to the Long Branch when he spotting Ellen and Wilbur Jonas talking, now out front of the store. The doctor twisted his mouth in thought, and then decided to get that drink that Kitty offered earlier. Doc ticked his head and entered the saloon, to find Matt and Kitty sitting at their regular table.

"Hiya, Doc," Matt smiled as he sipped from the beer mug. "Looks like things are going well," he added.

Doc brushed his moustache with his hand, "Looks that way," he said as he lowered himself onto a chair next to Kitty.

"Then why do you look so perplexed?" Kitty had to ask.

Doc leaned forward, "There's something going on between that Madam Zelda and the Jonases," he stated like an old gossip.

"What do you mean, Doc?" Kitty leaned toward the doctor.

Again, Doc swiped his hand across his moustache, "I saw Ellen down there," he thumbed over his shoulder, "watching Zelda and she had the same look on her face as Jonas did. It's like they've seen a ghost," he said with a quick tick of his head.

"She must be someone they know," Matt offered.

"Well, I don't but she has them rattled. They're out in front of the store right now," Doc stated.

"Well, it's their business," Matt said over his beer. "If they need help, they know where to come," he smiled at the doctor. He knew Doc was only trying to help.

Doc made a face, but he knew Matt was right, "Say, where's that drink you offered me earlier?" he then asked Kitty. Kitty chuckled at the question and motioned to Sam at the bar to bring the doctor a drink. "I wouldn't worry too much about Jonas, Doc. Matt's right. If there's a problem, he'd tell us," she smiled and patted the doctor on the forearm.

Sam brought the drink over and sat it down in front of the doctor. Doc looked up, "I saw Jonas chewing your ears earlier," he quipped.

Sam smiled creasing his weathered face, "We were talking about making pies," he then laughed. "I think we'll be just fine."

Doc screwed a finger into his right ear and winked, "I'm mighty glad to hear that," he said before he took a drink of beer. Doc then set his mug down, "Sam. Let me know if Jonas says anything about that Madam Zelda," he urged.

"Madam Zelda? Why? Did Jonas go to see her?" Noonan asked.

"Nothing could be further than the truth," Doc huffed.

Sam made a face. "I don't understand."

Kitty looked up at the barkeep and then over to the doctor, "Doc thinks there's something wrong between her and the Jonases," she said flatly, garnering a look from the doctor.

"Well, I guess I could just listen and find out. We're suppose to make the pies on Sunday before we open here," Sam stated.

"Just don't say anything," Doc warned.

Sam's eyebrows rose, "Of course not. I hope nothing is wrong," he added.

Matt stood up, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he looked down at the doctor. Doc tried not to look, but he had that way of saying "I've warned you" before anything happens look on his face. Matt noted the look and bit his farewell.

The marshal stood on the veranda in front of the saloon and watched the people up and down the street. He chuckled to himself knowing how Doc could work himself into a lather over a mere misunderstanding. He decided to take a walk up the street and see the Madam at work.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt stood next to Madam Zelda's wagon and watched her work the crowd. Most people were leaving with smiles on their faces, or in some cases with questioned expressions. God only knows what gibberish she was offering them in the way of their predictions, the marshal thought to himself. He figured that as soon as she'd made enough money from the citizens of Dodge, she'd depart; at least he hoped.

The marshal crossed his arms over his chest and continued to watch. Zelda the spotted him and waited until after the next person, before she would talk to the lawman to find out exactly what he was waiting for.

Within a few minutes there was enough of a lull that Zelda could puller herself away from her table. Slowly she rose and turned to face the marshal who remained with his arms folded, but now leaning on a nearby post. Madam Zelda approached the marshal, "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked coyly.

Matt gently shoved off from the post and uncrossed his arms, only to tuck his thumbs over his gun belt buckle. "Seems like business is good," he smiled and looked around.

"I can't complain. People are anxious to know things," she too smiled and glanced around before bringing her enigmatic eyes back to Matt's. "But, I feel that my business is not why you are here," she added as she adjusted the long shawl on her shoulders.

Matt made a slight face and wondered how she knew, "As a matter of fact, I'm just wondering how long you are planning on staying in Dodge," he said.

"Have I done something wrong, Marshal?" Zelda asked.

"Well, no. But I have some friends that seem a little nervous that you are here, in Dodge," Matt stated. He watched the Madam's face to see if he could read her thoughts on what he'd just said. But he got nothing.

"I don't know what you mean. I've never cheated anyone," Zelda said in self defense, whilst looking innocent.

"Well, maybe not, but for whatever reason, these people are quite bothered by your presence in town," Matt said as he still studied the woman who wore a slight smile on her face.

Zelda brushed her hair back off her shoulder, "I can't think of anyone who might be nervous about me," she said methodically and turned away, "I just go from town to town, trying to make a living," she stopped and looked back at the marshal.

Matt didn't know what to say. Certainly in all his years he'd never seen her in Dodge. "Maybe these friends of mine know you from somewhere else," he said as he stepped closer to the woman.

"As I have said, I have never cheated anybody. If what I told these friends of yours didn't happen, it isn't my fault. Not all my predictions come true, you know. I just try and guide people," Zelda huffed. "Just who are these people anyway?" she had to ask to make sure.

Matt pursed his lips and wasn't sure he wanted to say. "Wilbur and Ellen Jonas," he finally spoke.

There was no change in Zelda's expression. "Interesting," was all she said and sat back down at the table.

Matt's eyes narrowed as he pulled his thumbs from his belt, "As soon as the fair is over, I'd like you to leave," he said flatly. He wasn't satisfied that Zelda had spoken the truth or was just very good at hiding it. He slowly walked away. As he got further down the street, he stopped and looked over his shoulder. There was something indeed mysterious about the woman. Matt then wondered if it was time for Doc to talk to her to see what he could find out. With a slight shake of his head, Matt headed to Jonas' general store.

Madam Zelda's eyes narrowed as she watched the marshal walk away. "Wilbur and Ellen are here," then a slight smile curled her lips. Quickly she motioned for the next person to join her at her table.

Matt reached the general store just as Jonas was placing out more fresh produce. "Business looks good, Jonas," the marshal said as he stepped up onto the boardwalk.

"I can't complain. The last few weeks have been, well, you know," Jonas fussed with the apples.

"Have you got a few minutes?" Matt asked the storeowner.

Jonas looked up at the marshal like he was in some sort of trouble, "Is there a problem?" he sputtered.

Matt shook his head no and motioned for them to go into the store and not to talk on the boardwalk. "I just paid Madam Zelda a visit," the marshal stated.

Jonas swallowed and looked at the open door like he was about to bolt out of the building, "And?" he finally wheezed nervously.

"She claims she doesn't know you or Ellen," Matt stated matter-of-factly.

Jonas' face grew red and his flexed his jowl muscles, but he said nothing.

Matt huffed and took Jonas by the upper arm, pulling him further back into the store, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," he said in a hushed voice.

Jonas nodded, "I know that, Matt. It's just," the storeowner squirmed.

"Just what?" Matt asked.

Jonas shook his head, "I can't. I just can't tell you," he sighed.

Matt released Wilbur's arm and looked him in the eyes. He could see that it was a matter of pride. "Fine. But if this goes too far and you and Ellen find yourselves in any danger, you come to me, right away. Understand?" he said firmly.

Jonas nodded, "Thanks, Matt. I hope it doesn't come that," the storeowner tried to smile.

The marshal didn't know what else to do for the Jonases other than to let nature take its course. "I'll see you around," Matt said as he side stepped Jonas and left the store.

Jonas was clearly shaken, "How dare she?" he seethed through his clenched teeth; his eyes narrowed in thought, "Just what is she up to now?" he then wondered.

Matt entered the Long Branch and found Doc and Kitty sitting where he had left them. He pulled out a chair and sat down. The look on his face made Doc ask, "What's wrong with you?"

Matt looked up at the doctor, "Well, you're right. There's definitely something between the Jonases and Madam Zelda," he half laughed. "She claims she doesn't know them, and when I talked to Jonas about it he was set to bolt out the door!"

Doc ticked his head, "This just gets more curious all the time," he said with slight amusement.

"Be nice!" Kitty said swatting the doctor's forearm, "This could be serious!"


	15. Chapter 15

Louie, Hank and Ma made their way along through the area in the paddock where the cages with the smaller livestock and pets were kept. As they went along, they noted which ones where winners, placing the appropriate ribbon the cages. They stopped at Bouncer's cage and admired the large healthy rabbit. "Oh my! Aren't you just the cutest," Ma stated as she fed a small piece of carrot to the animal through the cage, and he gratefully ate it.

"There's a lovely goose," Louie pointed over to the tall white goose as it watched the three people with nervous interest.

As they walked over to the cage, Ma's skirt inadvertently caught the toggle on Bouncer's cage door, allowing it to swing open. Unnoticed, the rabbit took flight with a sudden interest in fresh produce.

The trio continued along with the judging of the smaller animals and livestock.

Bouncer had made his way to the large cabbage that Ed O'Connor brought for show and judgment. It was a welcome feast for the hungry bunny as he set to chew off the tougher outer leaves to get to the tender centre of the mammoth cabbage; eating happily away unseen.

Madam Zelda decided to close her wagon down for the afternoon. It was time for her to walk around town, and maybe get a glimpse of the Jonases. She wondered what they had been up to all these years.

Slowly Zelda made her way along Front Street, when she spotted the sign above the general store, "Well, well, Wilbur. Look at you," she said with little expression. She wandered a little further down the street, stopping at the end of the boardwalk opposite the store. She didn't want to go further, as that would take her too close to the jail house, a place she hoped to avoid. She watched the store owner as he help customers with their goods, "I never expected you to end up like this," she smirked. Sooner or later, she would make their paths cross, for she was now curious about how her brother managed to open a store in Dodge.

With a fling of her shawl, Zelda turned and walked away, having seen enough. She headed back up the street to eat at her wagon. 

It was late in the day when Ma Smalley suggested that the trio of judges take a break, "I don't think I can walk any more," she grunted.

"It is pretty warm out," Louie lamented.

"We're not having any beer until we're done judging," Hank huffed. "We still have the produce to do," he added.

Louie sighed and nodded, "Let's have some tea," he said somewhat sarcastically as they walked toward Del Monicos.

It seemed like everything was slowly winding down in town after a busy day with games and just the increased hustle and bustle that the influx of visitors had brought Dodge; it seemed every business from the saloons to the stores were over flowing with customers. Louie, Ma, and Hank settled down at table near the window, it was the only one available in the restaurant.

"I'm glad that there's only the produce left," Ma stated as she rubbed the small of her back. "I can't remember being on my feet for so long," she added.

"I bet you are looking forward to Sunday," Louie smiled across the table.

Ma smiled, "I think we all are," she then snickered knowing Louie was looking forward to the pie contest. Louie smiled sheepishly back, just as the waiter stepped over to the table, "What can I get you?" he asked. The three judges ordered their tea and the waiter left only to return within a few minutes. Even the restaurant was next to overflowing with customers.

"We'll soon be done with the produce, so we can at least relax tomorrow," Hank muttered before he drank from his cup.

"Did you see that head of cabbage Ed O'Connor brought into to town?" Louie asked from across the table. "It's the biggest cabbage I have ever seen in my entire life!" he added with this eyebrows lifted.

"Once we finish out drinks we'll walk over there," Ma said over her cup. "I haven't seen it yet," she noted.

Wilbur Jonas had selected the apples for his pie and placed them carefully into the basket. Business had finally slowed down enough for the store owner to give some thought to the pie and the pie contest. He was pleased so far with the fair's energy and the people he engaged with were equally pleased with the events. By far, however, was the talk about the pie contest that would cap the end of the fair.

Jonas set the basket down on the front boardwalk so that he could pull on his suit coat and hat before he lock the store up for the evening. He blew the lantern out before he stepped through the door, pulling behind him. Having reached into his pocket, he pulled out the ring of keys and inserted the correct one for the store door, locking securely.

The store owner picked up the basket and turned right into a rushing Festus Hagen. The near collision caused Jonas to reel backward into his basket of turnips, tossing the basket he held in his hands out onto the street. "Festus!" Jonas sputtered as he tried to right himself, with Festus' aid, of course to get him mostly out of the basket.

"I'm powerfully sorry, Mr. Jonas! You ain't seen the three judges fer the livestock have ya?" the hill man asked as he sheepishly retrieved the basket and the apples.

Once standing, Jonas tugged sharply on his vest, "No I haven't. What's gotten into you anyway?" he growled.

Festus handed the basket back to the store owner; "Something ate Ed O'Connor's giant cabbage!" he thumbed over his shoulder. "I was just coming back from the quick draw game we closed down and thar was nothin' but large leaves jist layin' thar!"

"Oh my!" Jonas stated. "We'd better find Ma, Hank and Louie! I wonder what could have done it…maybe it would eat other things too," he said glancing at the apples in the basket and over to the turnips.

"Ed's gonna be plum angry," Festus shook his head in dismay.

"Let's worry about that later and find our judges," Jonas urged as he briskly walked from the boardwalk toward the Long Branch.

"I looked in thar, Mr. Jonas!" the hill man called after the store owner. Jonas topped and looked at Festus, "We need to tell Doc about this too," he huffed and proceeded on his way. Festus hurried to catch up.


	16. Chapter 16

Doc had just stood up from the table that he and Kitty were sitting at, "I suppose I should have a wonder around and check on things," he said with a swipe of his moustache.

"I think you are going to be happy when this weekend is over," Kitty smiled.

Doc nodded, "I think you're right," the doctor half laughed as he turned to the saloon doors only to see Wilbur Jonas and Festus Haggen heading toward him. The looks on the men's faces caused Doc to pause and look back over his shoulder. Kitty rose from her chair and joined the doctor at his side, sensing something had happened.

"Doc!" Jonas said fairly loudly as he and the deputy walked toward the physician with a sense of duty over them.

"What's wrong?" Doc grunted as he watched the two men.

"Doc! Something ate Ed O'Connor's giant cabbage!" the hill man blurted out. His statement caused Jonas to motion to him to hush up. Festus in turn made a face at the store owner.

"What do you mean something at Ed's cabbage?" Doc asked as he stepped closer to the men.

Festus looked around the saloon and the scrunched up his left eye while leaning forward, "I jist walked by thar and thar ain't nothing' left but some leaves," the deputy stated in a more hushed voice.

Jonas also leaned forward, "We're looking for the judges," he informed the doctor.

Doc straightened his back and adjusted his hat, "How in thunder did the cabbage get eaten?"

Festus shrugged, "I didn't see any goats or pigs near it. In fact I saw nothing but the chewed up leaves," he stated.

More puzzled the doctor scratched his neck below his right ear, "Well, a cabbage just doesn't devour itself!"

Both Wilbur and Festus looked at each other and then back at the doctor, "I guess we'd better go and look," Jonas suggested.

"We need to find Ma, Hank, and Louie too," Doc added as the three men left the saloon.

Kitty remained standing where she was; her mouth slightly open in awe. To her it was one of the most unusual conversations she'd ever heard from the three men. With a slight shake of her head, the saloon owner walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink, "Those three get weirder by the day," she said looking at Sam. Noonan could only chuckle at the comment.

As the three men walked up Front Street, they spotted the three judges, "Hey!" Doc shouted hoping to garner their attention. Louie was the one to stop and turn around, "I wonder what Doc wants," he wondered aloud. The trio of judges stood and waited for the other three men to catch up to them.

"What's wrong?" Ma asked having noted the look on Jonas, Festus and Doc's face.

"Have you judged the produce yet?" Doc hastily asked.

The three judges shook their heads no, "We're just on our way to doing that," Hank stated. "Why?" he then asked.

"Something ate Ed's cabbage," Jonas said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, my!" Ma exclaimed.

"The really big one?" Louise asked with wide eyes.

Festus nodded and motioned with his hands, "That one that was about this big."

"Oh no," Louie gulped. "That was one of the biggest cabbages I have ever seen! It was massive," he added as he too used his hands and arms to try and calculate the size from memory.

"Don't you think we should go over there and find out what happened to that cabbage?" Jonas asked impatiently. Doc nodded, "Let's go. I just hope we don't run into Ed O'Connor," he sighed as the small group made their way over to the produce display.

Bouncer had made his way back to his cage, and with some ingenuity on the rabbit's behalf, he made it back into his cage. It was a struggle as the bunny was now quite fat and sluggish after his cabbage smorgasbord. Bouncer moved to the back of his cage and flopped down on his side. He felt too fat to even sleep, so he just lay there looking around with only his eyes moving.

Sure enough, when the small group arrived, there was nothing to greet them other than some large leaves, just as Festus had stated.

With an adjustment of his black felt hat, the doctor crouched down and examined the scene, "No goats. No pigs. No cows. But something certainly ate it!"

"Well it was the biggest cabbage I've ever seen," Louie recounted. "I think we should still give it the first place award," he said looking down at the leftover leaves.

Doc slowly stood up, "I'm sure Ed will appreciate that, but I'm more certain that he will want to know what happened," he said with a swipe of his moustache before he stuffed his hands down into his trouser pockets. He ticked his head as he remained looking down at the remnants of the cabbage.

The small group surveyed the area but didn't see anything that looked like it had eaten the cabbage; the larger animals were in the stockade and smaller ones in cages and pens.

It was then that Ed O'Connor came along.

"Uh, oh," Jonas swallowed and nudged Doc on the elbow. Doc looked up at the store owner and noted the look on his face – he quickly looked over to see what Jonas was standing slack-jawed about. The doctor made a face, "Here comes Ed," he said in a hushed voice. The three judges stood rigid waiting to hear what the rancher would say about his destroyed prized cabbage.

O'Connor saw the small group and slowed his walk. "Are you still judging?" he asked as he got closer and stopped. He couldn't see the remains of the large vegetable from where he stood.

"You might say that," Louie smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I can come back when you're finished," O'Connor gruffly stated as he assumed all the judging would have been long over. He was anxious to know if his prized cabbage was just that.

"Ed, we have some good news and some bad news for you," Doc said as he squared himself at the rancher.

"Just like that Madam Zelda said," Ed huffed and crossed his arms, "What's the news?" he then asked while bracing himself for the worse.

"Do you want the good news or the bad, first?" Ma offered.

"Go for the bad," O'Connor grumbled expecting to learn that the cabbage didn't win anything.

Hank cleared his throat, "Something ate your cabbage," he didn't mince words.

Ed's mouth dropped open and everyone took a step backwards. "What? Something ate my cabbage?!" he roared, marching forward to look at where they giant once sat.

"All that's left are some leaves," Festus pointed out.

"How? Who? What?" Ed scooped up a large leaf and held it out shaking it hoping that someone could answer his question, however, everyone in the small group shrugged. Ed dropped the leaf in despair and his shoulders sagged.

"We are still giving it a first place ribbon," Louie said handing Ed the large red ribbon. Ed's eyes lifted to the group, and a slight smile formed on his lips. "Well, gee! Look at that!" he then laughed. "It is just like Madam Zelda said after all!" he said joyfully and left. The small group exchanged looks and shrugged, except for Wilbur Jonas. The store owner stood watching O'Connor leave – his eyes narrowed and jowl muscles flexing. "I wouldn't believe a word that Madam Zelda said," he growled causing Doc to look over to his friend.

"What's wrong?" Doc finally asked as the rest of the group dispersed.

"One day, I might tell you Doc. But today isn't it," Jonas huffed and walked away, leaving Doc standing alone wondering what had just happened. With a swipe of his right hand across his moustache, he watched Jonas leave, "You'll pop like a tick first," he hollered after the store owner before he decided that it was time to pay Kitty at the Long Branch a visit.


	17. Chapter 17

Doctor Adams was partway across Front Street when he spotted little Mattie Johnston running toward him, waving her arms in the air, "Doctor Adams!" she called out several times. Doc stopped in his tracks and waited for the youngster to reach him.

Mattie huffed slightly, "I've been looking all over for you!" A panic look washed over the child's face.

"Now slow down Mattie. What's wrong?" the doctor asked hoping that the youngster wouldn't burst into tears before she could tell him what was wrong.

"It's Bouncer. I think he's dying," Mattie pointed back to the stockyard and pens where the animals that were brought to the fair where being held. Mattie's lower lip quivered in fear.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache and chin, "Well, maybe we should go and see him," Doc suggested and offered his hand to the little girl for reassurance. Mattie reached out and gripped the doctor's firm hand as the two walked over to Bouncer's cage.

The rabbit hadn't moved since it had lain down. "Look Doc," Mattie point to the cage.

Doc crouched down and looked through the wire door, "Have you touched him, have you?" he asked the little girl – her mother now standing with her.

Mattie shook her head no, "He's always so happy to see me, but he's just laying there," she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Doc noticed that the cage door was slightly ajar, "Well, let's see here," he said as he opened the cage and reached in to pick up the rabbit. It was then he realized what had eaten the cabbage as the rabbit's flatulence increased by the movement. Doc hesitated moving the rabbit further as the gassy smell hit their noses. The doctor placed the rabbit down again and closed the cage.

Mattie was holding her nose with her finger and thumb, "Oh, Doctor," she fought off tears. "What's wrong with Bouncer?"

"There's nothing wrong with Bouncer, other than some over eating," Doc stated as he waved his hand in the air in front of his face as he stood up. "I think I know who ate Ed O'Connor's prized cabbage, though!" he stated as he made a face. Even now Mrs. Johnston was making a face from the smell.

"Are you sure he's all right, Doctor?" Mattie asked. "You think Bouncer will be ok?"

Doc backed away from the cage and nodded, "Yes, Mattie I'm sure he'll be just fine. He won't be hungry for a day or two, though," the doctor suggested. "But you make sure he has plenty fresh water," he looked at the little girl. Mattie nodded, "Thank you Doctor Adams!" she smiled under her hand which still held her nose. Doc chuckled and patted the child on the head and left the Johnstons with the rabbit.

Doc resumed his trek to the Long Branch. After that experience he sure felt like he needed a drink to try and wash the smell away. With a customary tick of his head, the doctor ambled over to the saloon, which was now a busy hub of thirsty patrons. Doc wove through the crowd and found Kitty and Matt at the end of the bar.

Kitty noticed the look on the doctor's face, "You look bemused," she smiled at the doctor as he nestled in next to the saloon owner.

Doc swiped his hand across his moustache and ticked his head, "You might say that," he chuckled. "I found out what happened to Ed's cabbage," he smiled.

Matt leaned on his left elbow, "Really? What?" he asked the doctor.

"Mattie Johnston's rabbit somehow got out of its cage. He stuffed himself with Ed's cabbage," Doc chuckled. "Poor Mattie thought the rabbit was dying," he shook his head. "He won't need to eat for two days!" he snorted.

"Ed was in here just a few minutes ago showing off his ribbon," Matt stated. "He didn't look too upset about what happened."

Kitty asked Sam to bring Doc a drink, which the bartender kindly did. Doc thanked both Kitty and Sam for the beer, and he was right – it did chase the smell away. There was no way he was even going to mention what happened with the rabbit. Doc set the beer mug down, "Well, I'm glad Ed's happy. We had to rely on Festus and Louie for the size," he half laughed.

"Are they done judging yet?" Kitty asked.

"Almost. The only thing left are the pies on Sunday," Doc stated.

"Jonas and I will be making his tomorrow before the saloon opens," Sam stated with a smile. "I'm kind of looking forward to it," he added.

"I don't think anyone is more excited about that than Jonas," Doc laughed. "I just wish he'd tell me what's wrong," he said ticking his head.

"Is this to do with Madam Zelda?" Matt asked.

"Sure is," Doc said between sips. "Ed said something about how Madam Zelda's prediction held true. You should have seen the look on Jonas' face."

"Well sooner or later he's going to have to tell us," Matt stated. "This is getting ridiculous and I don't want anyone getting hurt. Especially him," he added.

"I'm sure there's some logical reason. Maybe they're related," Kitty suggested with a shrug. "Believe me, I have some of my relatives I'd rather not see ever again," she said before picking up her drink and taking a sip.

Doc laughed. "Seriously? Jonas and a fortuneteller being related? That would be the day!" he said before he took a good swallow from the beer mug.

Kitty scowled at the doctor, "Well it could be! I have an uncle that claims to be a magician. Worst fraud on stage. I think he's dead now. In fact I think someone shot him," she said looking into the distance trying to remember.

Doc frowned, "Well, I must confess that up until a few years ago didn't know much of Jonas, but he's never mentioned any siblings. Of course I've never asked him either," he said looking down at his empty beer mug.

"Well, if this doesn't clear itself up soon, I'm going to force it," Matt interjected. "I don't like the way this is headed. Whatever that may be," the marshal said as he stood tall.

"I don't like it either Matt. But confronting Jonas about it might do more harm than good right now," Doc stated.

"How so?" Matt asked.

"He's been through so much lately. He's been under stress. Let's wait until the fair is over. If Madam Zelda is still here, we will confront him then," Doc urged.

Matt nodded, "Fair enough. In meantime, how about a refill?' the marshal asked ad he looked down at his empty beer mug.


	18. Chapter 18

With a hint of winter in the air and the cool morning frost staring to melt, Wilbur Jonas set another small log on the fire in the large cooks stove. It seemed to be the perfect weather to bake pies. The store owner stood up and arched his back which still bothered him from the previous months and previous events.

Next he looked down at his wrapped hand and flexed it. It seemed every morning it was sore and tight since Sam accidentally hit him with the hammer. Satisfied that the morning was off to a decent start, Jonas began to gather some mixing bowls and other items he and Sam would need to make the apple pie.

As the thoughts of the cabbage judging passed thought his mind, Jonas paused and Ellen took notice, "Are you all right, Wilbur?" she asked.

Jonas pursed his lips braking himself from thought and looked over to his wife before he smiled, "Yes. I was just thinking, that's all," he half laughed.

Ellen stepped forward, "About what? The pie contest? I know you'll win. No one bakes a better pie than you," she smiled placing her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"No. It wasn't about the contest. It was about Kathleen," Wilbur huffed. "You should have seen the way Ed O'Connor walked away with that first place ribbon boasting of 'Madam Zelda's' fortune and how it 'came true'. I thought I'd be sick there on the spot," he huffed.

"It was a long time ago, Wilbur. Kathleen doesn't even look like the same woman. Maybe we're wrong about her," Ellen suggested and squeezed her husband's shoulders just slightly trying to calm him.

"I know my own sister," Jonas blurted out, his face growing red. "Mother and Father would be rolling in their graves if they saw her now," he sputtered and pulled away and busied himself with the baking equipment. Ellen knew something was bound to happen, but she also knew there was no way of telling where and when it would happen. She knew Wilbur held a long time resentment for his sister for practically robbing him of his part of their parents estate will, leaving him and Ellen next to destitute.

Ellen nodded in agreement. "You did well with what was left. We made good and we're happy now," she smiled and gathered the dishes from the table when there was a knock at the door. "That must be Sam," Jonas nodded as he placed the rolling pin down on the counter. "I'll get it," he said as he moved to the front door and tried to calm himself. "No more talk of this until later," Wilbur added. Ellen nodded.

Sure enough the barkeep stood on the front porch. In crook of his arm he held a bottle of wine; "I brought this for you and Ellen for later," Noonan smiled creasing his craggy face as he handed the bottle over.

"Oh. Well, thank you Sam," Jonas smiled looking at the bottle then back to the barkeep, "Come on in," he motioned.

Sam had never visited the Jonases before, but the little house was pretty much as he imagined it to be. Noonan stood next to the chair in the living room and glanced around, enjoying the open concept of the little house; the bedroom doors closed off to the one side.

"Let me take your coat," Ellen smiled as he reached out. Sam slid his jacket off and handed it to her.

"Lovely house, Jonas," Sam finally said as he moved toward the kitchen where Wilbur had taken the bottle of wine.

"Thank you Sam," the store owner smiled as he looked around over his silver-rimmed spectacles admiring his home.

"I'll leave you to making the pie," Ellen smiled and went to the living room and sat with her stitchery.

Jonas smiled, "Ellen's the cook, I'm the baker," he half laughed. "We seemed to have found our niche in the kitchen," he added.

"I never knew you could bake pies," Sam said as he studied the store owner's face. He could see that there was something bothering him but he decided not to ask.

"It's just something I picked up. I guess having helped my Mother make them and just tried to continue that on," Jonas said as he opened the sack of flour.

"You make wonderful pies, Wilbur," Ellen called from the living room.

Jonas flushed, "I think you are just a little bias," he joked back causing both Ellen and Sam to chuckle.

Sam had to ask about Jonas' hand, however, "How's your hand today?" he looked sheepish as he glanced over at the store owner.

"It reminds me that it's there," Jonas said dryly. "I do really appreciate your coming over to help me," he added.

"Let's get to it," Sam said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Jonas nodded and the two of them got to work. Jonas instructed Sam about how much flour and lard to use, with just a pinch of salt and how to cut the whole works together with some ice cold water. The store owner was pleased with the pastry dough as Sam took his time rolling it and placing it carefully into the pie pan. There was little chatter between the two men, other than Sam asking questions and Wilbur answering them.

They were soon on to peeling and slicing the apples before Jonas showed Sam how to mix in the little bit of sugar, and cinnamon and then arranging them in the pan. Satisfied, Jonas handed Sam a dish with some butter, "Now just drop a few spoonfuls of this around," he added as he handed the barkeep a spoon.

Sam wasn't sure now if he was enjoying himself, but he did promise to help, and he was keeping his word. "What do we do now?" h he asked, placing the spoon down.

"We put the top on and bake it," Jonas said pointing to the remaining piece of pastry. Within a few minutes, they had the top on and Jonas was able to able to crimp the edge the way he wanted. "And now to the oven. I can take care of it from here," the store owner smiled.

Sam nodded, "I should get over to the Long Branch anyhow," he noted the time.

"As soon as this is out of the oven I'll be opening the store," Jonas stated as he wiped his hands. Thanks for your help, Sam," he added.

"I'm still awfully sorry about your hand. I hope your pie wins," Sam smiled as he walked to the doorway. Ellen greeted him with this coat, "See you later. Let me know how it turns out," Noonan winked. Ellen and Wilbur smiled and bid the barkeep a farewell. Ellen wrapped her arm around her husband's right arm and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I hope you win too," she smiled looking up into Jonas' blue eyes. A slight smile curled under his silver moustache, "Thank you dear," he said in a hushed voice and kissed Ellen on the forehead as he platted her hand. His mind was still on Kathleen and her being in Dodge.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam Noonan walked back into town and along the boardwalk leading to the Long branch Saloon. On his way he passed Jonas' general store where a handful of patrons waited. They had read the sign that the store owner had posted, and there seemed to be some chatter amongst the ladies that were in the crowd, "I didn't know Jonas could bake pies?" one woman said with a tone of sarcasm about her.

"We'll just see. I won't believe it until I see it. I bet he just wanted the morning off," another woman sneered.

Sam stopped at the comment. He turned and walked back to the woman, "Pardon me ma'am," he said tipping his hat. "You'd better believe it. I was just with him helping him because of his injured hand. Looks like a mighty fine pie too," he added with smile. He enjoyed the look on the woman's face and she turned in a huff with her nose in the air.

Noonan chuckled slightly and turned back toward the saloon only to hear the woman's retort, "What would a bar tender know about pies anyway," she huffed to her friend as she tried to reclaim some dignity. It only caused Sam to smile even more.

Sam stood at the saloon doors, he looked around the street, which again looked busy, before he unlocked the main door before stepping inside. Kitty was at the bar with her newspaper and a coffee when she noticed the look on her barkeep's face. "What's that look for? You couldn't have had that fun of time with Jonas and his pie," he joked.

"We had a fine time," Sam replied as he took off his jacket and hat. "I had a little run in with one of his customers," he added. "She was giving some sass about Jonas not being at his store," he stated.

"Oh?" Kitty watched Noonan as he tied on his white apron.

"I just told her that Jonas' pie was a fine looking pie," Sam smiled. "I don't think she liked it, but Wilbur and I made a great pie," he ticked his head.

Kitty smirked, "I see. So we will have a competition after all," she said placing her cup on the saucer.

"I would think so, Miss Kitty," Sam winked. "But I couldn't help but wonder," he stopped himself.

"Wonder what?" Kitty had to ask.

"I don't know, Miss Kitty. When I got to the Jonases, there was a strange feeling. Like they had an argument or something. It passed quick enough. I wonder if it had to do with that Madam Zelda," Noonan shrugged.

"I'll be happy when she's gone, too. Half of the people come in here expecting good fortunes to be bestowed on them at any game," Kitty huffed. "If she's fleeced Jonas I can understand his resentment toward her," she added. "I doubt she ever played cards," Kitty grumbled and went back to her newspaper.

After a few minutes silence as Sam was busy with the beer taps and glasses, Kitty placed the newspaper down, "So how did you and Jonas make the pie?" she had to ask.

"Now, Miss Kitty, I can't go telling secrets," Sam smiled. "I know you make a very good pie too, so this will be fun to see who wins," the barkeep chuckled.

"Some friend you are," Kitty chortled back causing Sam to laugh. "It was nice of you to stand up for Jonas, just the same," Kitty added. Sam shrugged it off as just being friendly as he continued to prepare to open the saloon.

Wilbur Jonas carefully pulled the pie out of the woodstove oven and placed it on the cutting board. Ellen hovered over her husband's shoulder, "Oh, it looks lovely, Wilbur," she cooed. Jonas leaned forward and took another sniff, "Smells pretty good too," he smiled broadly and turned to his wife, "No sampling," he said with a wink.

"It will be hard not to," Ellen said as she too took a sniff herself and made a very satisfactory "mmmmm" sound.

Wilbur held Ellen gently by the shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I best get to the store," he stated as he then walked to the front door to retrieve his suit coat and bowler hat. "I'll be back at suppertime, and I had still see a pie there," he poked his finger in the direction of the fresh apple pie.

"Shoo," Ellen laughed and motioned with the hands for her husband to leave. "I won't touch the pie," she smiled. That was good enough for Jonas who gave a quick nodded and stepped through the door. It was a fine autumn day with a slight coolness in the air and the warmth of the sun. The smell of fallen leaves was a gentle forewarning of the winter to come.

Jonas walked along the street to Front Street and then along the boardwalk toward his store. As he anticipated there were a handful of people waiting for the store to open. "Good morning," he smiled and tipped his hat to the ladies.

"I've never known anyone to close a store to bake a pie," one lady crabbed.

Jonas bristled himself and let the comment slide as he unlocked the store allowing the small group in. As they milled about looking for what they came for, Jonas pulled off his suit coat and hat, hanging both on the rack behind the service counter. He then tied the customary white apron around his waist. There was more chatter from the woman about the store being closed and finally Jonas said to no one in particular, "As owner of this store, I do have the right to choose my hours," he huffed.

There was a mummer in room, which quickly faded.

"I'm sure his pie is fine. Ma Smalley said he's a find baker," one woman said to another as the looked over some fabric. Jonas could feel his face redden as there seemed to be at least one person that seemed to care.

"I still think that it was ridiculous that he took the morning to make the pie. After all, I need to get the ingredients for my pie," the other woman huffed in reply as she turned to the service counter. By now Jonas' jowls were flexing. He watched the woman sort through some apples, placing the ones she wanted into her basket, "I need a pound of flour and a half pound of sugar too," she shot a look at the store owner.

"I'll get them for you," Jonas said as he want into the storage room and filled some small sacks before returning. "I gave you some extra sugar, on the house. I thought you could use it," he said sarcastically as he plunked the two sacks down next to the basket. The woman glared at Jonas for the comment. Inside Jonas was smiling to himself.

"How much do I owe you," the woman snapped.

"A dollar and thirty two cents," Jonas spoke without skipping a beat; his hand held out.

That woman searched through her miser's purse and found the money. She thrust it into Jonas' hand before she gruffly placed the sugar and flour into the basket. With her nose in the air, she turned on her heels and left the store. Jonas held back a laugh as a degree of satisfaction washed over him.


	20. Chapter 20

It was now late in the day and the store was quiet. Seemed like it was hours since the last customer left, but that was all right with Wilbur Jonas; it gave him time to do some inventory before he decided to close for the evening.

Jonas had just removed his apron and turned his back to get his coat and hat, when he heard the door open. With a roll of his eyes and a sight sigh, he grabbed the apron and was about to put it back on as he turned. There she stood; Kathleen.

"What are you doing in here?" Jonas growled and threw the apron onto the counter.

"You don't look too happy to see your younger sister, Wilbur," Kathleen said with a forced smile.

"Why should I be happy to see you? After what you did, I hoped not to see you ever again," Wilbur huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh, Wilbur. You're still bitter about the will?" Kathleen asked as she stepped forward.

"Hell yes! You left me and Ellen with next to nothing. You and that fancy lawyer managed to get damn near every cent. Mother and Father must have rolled in their graves for what you did," Jonas was now leaning on the service counter, but keeping it between them both.

"I was young then. You already had Ellen. I had nothing but a want to see the world," Kathleen said with an unusual tone of sorrow.

"Too bad you didn't think about the consequences," Wilbur barked. "Ellen and I were forced to sell the house we were given to us for our wedding by Mother and Father, and let me tell you, that hurt and hurt deeply. There was plenty in that estate that could have made both of us quite happy for years to come. Instead, we had the clothes on our back, what little furniture we kept and the little bit of money we got for the house. And them we moved to Dodge, hoping to forget everything and start anew."

Kathleen fussed with some ribbon at the counter, "I didn't know it got that bad for you," she said looking up at her brother.

"It certainly was. It was a lot of hard work and long hours to get to where we are today. And it's no thanks to you," Jonas snapped. Then curiosity set in. "Why did you come here and why are you this 'Madam Zelda'?" he asked in a civil tone as his eyes narrowed with mistrust. He knew his face was red as he flexed his jowls trying to calm himself as he glared at his sister over his silver-rimmed glasses. Deep down he rather not know, but it was time to find out.

"I came because the poster told me to come here. I didn't know you and Ellen moved here," Kathleen stated. She noted how Wilbur rolled his eyes about the poster comment. "I'm different now. I've changed, Wilbur," she added.

"Well, I can see that," Jonas snapped sarcastically as he look his sister up and down. "Trapping around the countryside giving people faults hope," he snarled. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"You really are angry with me, aren't you?" Kathleen asked.

"I wish you would have of stay away. I had long suppressed my feelings about this. I didn't need all this coming back right now," Wilbur sputtered.

"You've been through a lot lately. I know. I can sense it," Kathleen stated. "I can see things now," she said stepping forward. Jonas pulled back. "I know your town was almost destroyed by the tornado. You aren't the only one hurting," she added.

"What game are you playing?" Wilbur gruffly asked.

"Is that what you think this is? A game?" Kathleen stepped even closer. "I told you I've changed. It is no game," she said in a rather haunting tone. "The little sister that did all those nasty things doesn't exist anymore," she added.

Again Wilbur folded his arms across his chest, "What happened to the lawyer and the money?" he tilted his head slightly waiting to see what malarkey she'd come up with.

"Fletcher died. We were to be married, but he was murdered," Kathleen sighed. "We were so happy together," she tried again to smile as she look up through her long dark eyelashes.

"I would guess so with all that money," Jonas grunted trying hard not to buy into Kathleen's story. His arms remained folded over his chest.

"It's about the money, isn't it?" Kathleen asked as tears filled her eyes.

Suddenly Jonas felt a lump growing in his throat, which he was fighting off, "It's more than the money. There was the family name. The family estate. And despite what I tried telling you at the time, you refused to listen. And now it's all gone," he sighed as he released his arms and again leaned on the service counter.

"Well, it is all gone. After a few years, Fletcher and I gave a lot to a hospital, and we travelled with the rest. The hospital donation was his idea to help the under privileged. I think it was during our travels that he became ill and got into a gun fight. He wasn't in is right mind at the time," Kathleen tried to explain. "After he died, I then befriended a Gipsy band that was travelling through and lived with them for several years. I then began to have different feelings about things. I believe it's called the sixth sense. You have to believe that," Kathleen urged.

Jonas stood numb. The money was gone, but some to a good cause. His sister had changed, indeed. He just stared forward trying to manage his feelings and digest what he was just told.

"I'll be at my wagon," Kathleen said as she turned to the door. "And for you, good things are to come, even in small ways," she added.

Jonas didn't say a word.

Kathleen opened the door, just as Doc Adams was about to enter the store. He glanced at the woman and then to Wilbur Jonas who remained behind the service counter. Doc quickly tipped his hat to Zelda and then stepped into the store. The doctor frowned as he looked around and walked toward the store owner. "Jonas? You okay?" he asked with concern.

Wilbur sighed and lowered his head. "I'm not sure, Doc."

Adams stood bewildered. He was certain that Jonas didn't want to see Madam Zelda, but why would she be in Jonas' store. "You want to talk? I was going to invite you to the Long Branch for a drink," Doc offered.

Jonas looked up and tried to smile, "I'll take you up on that offer another time, Doc. I've had a busy day," he said as he pulled on his suit coat and placed the bowler hat on his head. "I'll see you tomorrow," he walked with the doctor to the door, blowing out the oil lamps along the way.

Jonas locked the store up and bid the doctor a good evening, leaving Doc standing on the boardwalk wondering what he had walked into. "Strange things happen in this town lately," he said with a tick of his head and a swipe of his moustache before he walked to the the saloon.


	21. Chapter 21

Doc slowly entered the Long Branch Saloon and made his way to the table where Matt, Kitty, and Festus were sitting. It seemed to the doctor that the three of them were just making idol talk about the fair, which seemed all favorable from what he had over heard before he took a seat next to Kitty.

Kitty noted the look on the doctor's face, "Boy, you look like you could use a drink," she commented. "What's wrong?" Even Matt and Festus seemed interested in what Doc had to say. Kitty motioned to Sam to bring the doctor a whiskey.

Doc ticked his head, "I don't know. I just went over to invite Jonas to have a drink with me, and that Madam Zelda was in the store. Jonas did not look happy at all, and when I asked him if everything was all right, he hardly said a word. He just locked up the store and left," the doctor sighed.

"There must be something horrible between those two," Matt grunted as he leaned forward on the table, while pushing his hat back slightly.

"Well, it certainly didn't seem to bother Madam Zelda any. She looked calm and collected when she passed me in the doorway. But, by golly Jonas was fit to be tied," Doc stated.

Sam delivered the drink to the table, and he had over heard what they small group was discussing, "I felt something was wrong early this morning. I think Wilbur and Ellen were talking about Madam Zelda just before I got there," the barkeep added.

"I wish he'd just tell one of us," Doc said to no one in particular.

"It doesn't seem like he wants anyone to know," Kitty replied.

"Well, either Madam Zelda needs to move on, or Jonas makes amends, whatever they many be," Matt stated.

"Ol' Jonas can be pretty hard headed," Festus added. "I don't figure him to be the one to make up. And what if it ain't him that needs to do the makin' up? What if it's that Madam Zelda's fault?" the hill man asked.

"Well, something had better happen soon. Jonas has had enough stress in his life lately, he doesn't need her," Doc growled over his drink.

"Why don't you pay him a visit, Doc? He'll talk to you," Kitty suggested as she placed a reassuring hand on the doctor's forearm. Doc slowly nodded, "Maybe I should," he sighed. Kitty smiled.

"I can go with you, if you want, Doc," Matt offered.

Doc shook his head no, "Thanks, but I'll talk to him and if we need your help, we'll certainly call on you," the doctor stated as he sipped from his glass.

"Fair enough," Matt said as he stood up to leave. "I guess I'd better to a round," he stated and looked down at the still sitting deputy, "Are you joining me, or spending all day in here?" he quipped.

Festus made a face and quickly finished his beer, "Slave-driver," he grumbled as he got to his feet. Matt half laughed, "I'll talk to you later," he smiled at both Kitty and Doc before he left the saloon with the hill man in tow.

"Well, I sure feel bad a bout Jonas. I hope this isn't something too serious, and lands him in trouble," Kitty stated.

"I think its family related," Doc replied.

"You think they're related? I mean Jonas and Zelda?" Kitty asked with a hint of humour in her question.

Doc ticked his head, "Stranger things have happened," he mused over his glass.

Wilbur Jonas entered his house in a huff. He quickly pulled of his hat and suit coat, tossing both of them to settee before he marched to the table that held the Scotch bottle and glasses. Without a word, he poured himself a large drink and quickly swallowed back a mouth full.

Ellen watched on and knew enough to wait until her husband calmed down some before asking any questions so she busied herself in the kitchen preparing dinner. She did, however keep a watchful eye on Wilbur as he drank back another mouthful.

Wilbur took one more mouth full before refilling his glass and strolling to the living room, taking his seat in the upholstered armchair where he sat staring forward. A slow sigh seeped through his lips.

Ellen stopped what she was doing, and walked slowly to the chair, and gently placed her hands on Wilbur's shoulders, "Care to talk?" she asked quietly.

Jonas looked up at his wide and blinked. He said nothing at first; he just cupped her one hand with his empty hand before kissing it. Ellen sat down on the arm of the chair and wrapped her arm around Wilbur's shoulders, "She paid you a visit, didn't she," she asked as she rested her head on his.

Jonas drew a deep breath and exhaled before answering, "She sure did," he spoke in a hushed voice before taking a slightly smaller mouthful of amber liquid. Ellen squeezed a little tighter.

"I can't believe that she had the nerve to," Wilbur sputtered. "Bold as brass, right there in my store," he added.

"And I suppose she tried to apologize," Ellen scoffed.

"If you want to call it that. It was more of an explanation and a sermon on how she has changed," Jonas snorted. "There's no money left, nothing," he shook his head as he took another sip. "I hoped that she would have left town without this," he added. "Madam Zedla, indeed," he then laughed and sipped again from his glass.

"Well, I guess there isn't anything we can do, or we would have done it years ago," Ellen said as she stood looking down into the pale blue eyes if her husband.

Wilbur nodded and stood, "I knew there was a good reason I married you," he smiled and then kissed his wife. "Besides the delicious smells coming from the kitchen," he smiled.

Ellen was just about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Now who could that be?" she asked.

"It had better not be Kathleen," Wilbur growled as he walked to the door to open it.

Doctor Adams stood on the front porch and looked into Jonas' eyes as the door opened. "Doc?" the store owner commented at seeing the doctor.

"Jonas," Doc began and then scratched his cheek, "Have you got a few minutes?" he asked.

Wilbur looked back over his shoulder to Ellen, knowing supper was soon to be served, but she motioned a yes to speak with the doctor. Jonas looked back at Doc and nodded. He stepped out on to the veranda and closed the door behind him, "What's wrong Doc?"

Doc screwed his finger into his ear, "I was hoping you could tell me," he said. Ellen was now watching out of the front window. She gently wrapped on the window pane and nodded at Wilbur. Jonas watcher her and then turned to the doctor with a sigh. "You'd better come in. It's a long story, Doc."

Doc tired to smile as he placed his hand on the store owner's shoulder, "We'll see if we can sort if out together," he smiled and followed Jonas into the house.


	22. Chapter 22

Matt and Festus mad their way up the street to Madam Zelda's wagon. The marshal and deputy paused across the street. "Ol Doc was right. Matthew. It don't look like that madam Zelda has a lick of worries to her," the hill man noted.

"Yeah," Matt growled. "There certainly something fishy about all of this. It would be a lot better if Jonas would just come out with it," he added.

"Well, Mister Jonas is a proud man. Maybe this ain't somethin' he wants folks to know about," Festus suggested.

Matt nodded, "Most likely." The marshal decided not to talk to the mysterious Madam Zelda just yet. Maybe after he had a chance to hear what Doc found out, if anything. "Come on," Matt urged the deputy.

"Ain'tcha gonna talk to her?" Festus asked as his eyebrows rose up toward his hat.

"Not right now," Matt grunted as he walked further up the street. "I'll talk to Doc later. Maybe he can pry what ever it is out of Jonas."

By this time, Zelda had spotted the two lawmen, and watched them with interest. She wondered if her brother had said anything to either of them about the conversation they had at the store. Her eyes narrowed at the thought, "It would be just like you Wilbur," she growled in a hushed voice. "Always so righteous," she added with bitterness.

Doc removed his black felt hat and entered the house. He realized that it was nearly suppertime, "Oh, I should come back later," he spoke noting the lovely aromas coming from the kitchen.

"What brings you here, Doc?" Jonas asked straight out, feeling somewhat mellow after the drinks he had.

"Are you sure I shouldn't come back?" Doc asked again, this time looking at Ellen.

"It's fine, Doc. What can we help you with," Ellen smiled.

Doc smiled slightly and then looked to Wilbur, "It's more like what can I help you with," he looked at his friend; studying him.

Jonas' shoulders sagged and he lowered himself back into his chair and motion for the doctor to take a seat. Once the doctor sat down, Wilbur and Ellen explain to him who Kathleen was and what she had done in the past. Doc could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"This is incredible," Doc ticked his head. "How come you never had her arrested?" he asked after Wilbur and Ellen finished their story.

"She had the fancy lawyer and all the money, and we had nothing. We chose in the end to just move and try and forget it all," Jonas sighed.

Doc stood up, "If you are still unhappy that she's here, we can have Matt move her along," he offered.

Wilbur nodded, "I'm sure it will come to that. What she said this afternoon is as close to an apology we'll ever get," he glanced to Ellen and then back to the doctor. His voice was flat and held no caring for Kathleen.

"Join us for dinner, Doc," Ellen offered.

"Oh, no, I can't. I should have set a meeting up, rather than intrude," Doc said as he made his way to the front door.

"Please," Wilbur said as he stood. "It's good to talk," he added.

Doc understood what the store owner meant, "Well, okay, then. As long as I'm not putting you out," Doc stated.

"Oh, heavens no," Ellen smiled and took Doc's hat, hanging it on the rack near the door. "Would you like some wine with dinner?" she asked.

"That would be lovely," Doc smiled. Jonas motioned for the doctor to join them in the kitchen area of the house, where they continued to chat. Doc could already see a difference in his friend, in a good way.

Doc whipped his lips with the napkin, "Ellen, it's been a long time since I've had that kind of cooking," the doctor smiled as he placed his napkin down next to the plate, which looked almost licked clean.

"Well, thank you, Doc," Ellen smiled as she stood and began to clear the table. "I'd offer you dessert, but I'm afraid Wilbur only had time to make the one pie for tomorrow," she laughed.

Wilbur weakly smiled.

"Oh that's fine. I'm looking forward to the contest tomorrow," Doc stated with a twinkle in his eyes. "Rumour has it that Jonas here is a pretty good baker," he winked at Ellen. Wilbur's face reddened.

"There's no rumour about it, Doc," Ellen said as she patted Wilbur on the shoulder.

"Oh, please," Jonas fussed. "It's it time we had that drink, Doc?" he quickly changed the subject as he stood from the table.

"You know that is a fine idea," Doc said as he also stood.

"Lovely meal as usual Ellen," Wilbur smiled. "I'll be back later," he said kissing his wife quickly on the cheek.

"You don't drink too much," Ellen jokingly warn. "Doc, you keep an eye on him," she added.

Doc chuckled, "I'll do my best. Thank you for the lovely meal," the doctor stated as he walked to the door and retrieved his hat. Jonas had picked coat and hat, and followed the doctor to the door, "Later," he smiled back at Ellen.

It was now dark as the two men walked along the lane toward Front Street, "Thanks for stopping by, Doc," Jonas looked at the doctor. "It helped a lot to get that burden off our shoulders. You know how sometimes you just can't fine your own way?" he asked.

"I do," Doc looked at the store owner. "That's what friends are for," he said with a scratch of his left cheek. "I may not have the right answers at times, but folks can't keep things bottled up. Even I can't," he admitted.

Jonas stopped, "But you're a doctor," he commented.

Doc stopped and look Jonas in the eyes, "Yes. But I'm also human. There's a lot of times, I've seen and felt things I can't deal with myself. It's human nature."

Jonas paused, "I guess I never really thought about it before. And that I apologize for Doc," the store owner offered. "It's kinda funny how we get all wrapped up in our own little worlds, isn't it?"

"Yes, and that can be a good thing and a bad thing," Doc said as he started to walk again with Jonas playing catch-up. "Sometimes we need inner turmoil to drive us forward, and other times it can hold us back, causing stress that isn't good for the soul," Doc said as he glanced at Jonas. He could see the store owner taking it in.

Jonas then stopped walking, "Doc. I'll tell the others," he said nervously.

"You don't have to. They know you're upset, and they are concerned for you and I could just tell them that the matter is taken care of," Doc offered.

Jonas drew a breath, "Thanks Doc. But I think it's best that they know that 'Madam Zelda' is my little sister Kathleen. I think it would make me feel better," he sighed.

"It's your call, Jonas," Doc smiled and patted the store owner on the should. "Let's get that drink," he smiled as they stepped up onto the board walk of the Long ranch Saloon. Jonas slowly smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Doc and Jonas reached the front door of the Long Branch, when Jonas paused. Doc stopped and looked a the store owner, "You okay?" he asked.

Wilbur Jonas was clearly nervous, "I just don't know about this now, Doc," he fussed.

Doc turned and faced the man, "We've all been worried about you. Personally, I think that your friends in there," he motioned over his shoulder into the saloon, " would like to hear from you about what's been going on so that they know you are all right," the doctor urged.

Jonas knew what Doc meant, "I know Doc, but..."

"You think you're going to embarrass yourself?" Doc asked.

Jonas drew a deep breath and nodded.

"I would be more embarrassed if I didn't tell my friends and word got out" Doc said with a swipe of his moustache and a tick of his head.

"Doc. You wouldn't dare tell, would you ?" Wilbur asked leaning forward.

Doc shook his head no, "I wouldn't, but what's stopping Kathleen from saying something?" the doctor countered as he coyly played a hand that he knew the store owner couldn't escape.

The comment seem to cut Jonas, "If she said anything, or has said anything to anyone about me or Ellen..." he growled.

"What would you do?" Doc wanted to know as he looked deep into Jonas' eyes.

Wilbur blinked as he tried to think. He then drew a deep breath, "I'm going to set the record straight before she tells yet another lie."

Doc patted Jonas on the shoulder. "Let me buy you that drink" he smiled. Jonas nodded and followed the doctor into the saloon.

Kathleen sat in her fancy wagon and stared into the on-board wood stove, which was slit with a small warm fire. Surprisingly, it was a spacious wagon on the inside, with several amenities that made it possible for here to travel from town to town and state to state.

She went over in her mind what she had said to her brother about the past. She sighed and realized that there was little hope of reconciliation and that was all her own doing.

Despite what she said, her past spoke loudly and it couldn't be changed. The only thing what could possibly be changed was the future. She didn't need Wilbur or Ellen in her life and likely by the way Wilbur spoke they didn't want her in their lives either – she was happy now, but what she wanted was to make sure that they thought of her differently.

Madam Zelda stood and walked across to the ornate cabinet at the other end of the wagon. She paused momentarily still feeling mixed emotions on what she was about to do. She pulled a small key out of a drawer next to the cabinet and unlocked it the cabinet door. She slowly slid the bottom door aside and reached in for a metal box.

Zelda returned to where she was sitting so that she could write the letter to accompany the items within the box. But before she wrote, she carefully set the box on the table and sat down. Once settled, she opened the lid and looked into the box. A slight smiled curled her lips as she looked down at the two items within. Satiated that her decision was made, Zelda reached for a piece of paper and her ink and pen. She wet her lips with her tongue and began to write.

Jonas had settled in between Doc and Matt, and if there were a picture of nervous in an illustrated book, it would be of him. "You okay, Jonas?" Matt asked.

Jonas nodded meekly, "I'm fine, Matt," he swallowed. Matt glanced around the table and studied the looks on his friends' faces. They all looked slightly sad and worried for the store owner.

Sam placed a glass down in front of Jonas and one in front of Doc and was about to leave when Jonas took his arm, "You might as well hear this too, Sam," he looked up into Noonan's brown eyes. "What's that, Wilbur?" Sam asked.

"Well, first off, thank you all for caring. I know I haven't been the easiest person to get a long with over the last little while," Jonas stated as he clasped his hands around the glass in front of him. "But I need to tell you this," he began nervously. "Before rumors spread or before she says something to the contrary, I have to tell you that Madam Zelda is my sister," he stated.

There was silence around the table, until Festus spoke, "Your sister? Is a gipsy?"

Jonas nodded, "She says she is now. Her real name is Kathleen," he said over a sip of his drink.

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks, "So what happened?" Matt finally had to ask.

Doc shifted in his chair and patted Jonas on the shoulder, "You can do it," he ticked his head in encouragement.

Jonas took a slightly larger sip and placed his glass on the table as he began to tell the small group about what had happened all those years ago. After a few minutes he finished, "She tells me she's changed, and maybe she has. I just don't need all those bad memories back," the store owner stated.

"Well, foot, Mister Jonas," Festus stated, "That's just plum awful that kinfolk could do such a thing," he shook his head in disgust.

"I think you came out better for it Mister Jonas," Kitty smiled. Sam merely patted the store owner on the back, "I'll buy you a drink some time," he smiled. Jonas smiled back, "Thanks, Sam." Jonas tried to smile at his friends while not wanting the attention.

"Well, Jonas, I didn't see any real movement at Zelda's wagon earlier. Maybe she's going to move on," Matt said as he gently grasped the store owner's shoulder. "Unless you want me to say something," he added as he removed his hand.

"Oh, no, Matt. That's fine. I made it clear to Kathleen…I mean Madam Zelda that I didn't want anything more to do with her," Jonas fussed. "I think she understood. I hope she understood."

"Well, if she gives you any more grief, you let me know and I'll see that she moves along. I think, based on what you've just told us, I could make a pretty tight case," Matt smiled slightly.

"I don't want any trouble," Jonas smiled weakly.

Matt nodded, "Fair enough, but remember what I said. If she bothers you or Ellen, you let me know."

"Thank you, Matt," the store owner smiled and lifted his drink. "Thank you everyone," he finally felt liberated from Kathleen. "The next round is on me," he laughed, finally.


	24. Chapter 24

It was well into the evening and the only two people that remained in the Long Branch Saloon were Kitty Russell and Sam Noonan. "Well, it seems a good time to close up for the night, Sam," Kitty said as she walked the distance of the bar and around the end.

"It was a good night, Miss Kitty," the barkeep said from behind the bad as he finished with a few glasses.

"That's what I like to hear. I'm turning in now," Kitty smiled as she walked across the floor to the staircase.

"Good night Miss Kitty. I'll open a little earlier to get set up for tomorrow's pie contest," Noonan smiled.

"I'll see you then. Good night Sam," Russell stated as she began to climb the stairs.

Sam finished with the glasses and set them down, removed his apron and folded it, placing it on the counter behind the bar. He then walked around the bar and moved a few chairs back into place, before he picked up his hat and coat. Noonan quietly walked to the front doors and blew out the lamps on either side. The ambient light from the street was ample for him to open the doors, step out side and lock the main doors. Satisfied that the doors were secure, Sam pulled on his coat and placed his hat on his head, before walking along the boardwalk toward his home.

As usual, Festus Haggen was the next one along, as he tried each shop door to ensure that they were properly locked; this included the Long Branch. The hill man tried the doors, smiled and moved along down the street.

In the shadows, Madam Zelda waited until the deputy was out of sight. The only way she felt to deliver the box to her brother, was to leave it somewhere, and that somewhere was going to be the Long Branch. Zelda had heard all about the pie contest, and how her brother had entered a pie. With a heavy sigh, Zelda walked along the veranda of the saloon and placed the tin box at the foot of the door. The note attached to the box was secured with a red ribbon.

Zelda stood and pulled her shall tighter around her, as the night air was growing cooler. She looked around before she headed back to the shadows and then to her wagon. The team was hitched and ready, it was now time for her to leave. Madam Zelda climbed up onto the seat and released the foot-break. With a slight clip on the rump with the reins, the horses moved forward. The sound of the wagon creaking and the horse hooves were all that could be heard in the night as Zelda left Dodge.

Sunday morning was here. The sky was bright blue and the sun again hinted at some warmth for the day. Sam Noonan walked along the boardwalk toward the saloon, he greeted whoever he happened to pass. It was a perfect day to hold the pie contest and to end the fair. In his mind, Noonan thought the event went very well.

Just as Sam neared the Long Branch, the town doctor stepped won off the last stair from the staircase that led up to his office and residence.

"Good morning, Doc," the barkeep smiled.

"Oh, good morning, Sam," Doc countered. "It looks like it's going to be a fine day," the doctor smiled as he stretched his back slightly.

"Indeed," Sam smiled. "I'm setting up for the pie contest," he motioned toward the saloon.

"Oh, yes! Please don't let me hold you up," Doc urged Noonan to continue on his way.

"I'll put the coffee on, if you'd like," Sam stated.

Doc screwed his finger into this ear, "That's sounds good," he replied as he followed the barkeep down through the alley and then across the veranda. Sam's eyes spotted the box, "What's this?" he asked no one in particular as he stooped down to pick it up. Both men studied it, "Says it's for Jonas," Sam stated.

Doc shrugged, "Look here," he pointed at the paper as he adjusted his vision, "Says not to give it to him until after the pie contest has ended," he looked up at the barkeep. Both men were bewildered. "Best we do what it says," Doc then suggested.

"I wonder who left it," Sam mused.

"I'm guessing we'll find out after the pie contest," Doc half joked causing Sam to chuckle. Both men entered the saloon and Sam put on a pot of coffee to get the day started.

As the bakers and pies arrived at the Long Branch, they were given a number and placed on the tables for the judges to examine and eventually taste. The judges, of course, weren't present as they pie owners brought in their baked goods. Wilbur Jonas stood at the doorway with Ellen, waiting to go in to enter the contest.

The line moved along quickly and finally Jonas received his number and placed his pie gently down. He and Ellen stood back admiring it, and then glanced at the others. They all looked and smelled delicious. In all, there were 16 entries in to the fall pie contest. "I don't know, Ellen," the store owner fussed, "I'm not sure Mother's recipe will win this," he said looking at the competition.

Ellen had her arm thought Wilbur's patted her husband's left hand, "You'll do just fine," she smiled.

"You're too kind, my dear," Jonas smiled, drawing his wife closer as they admired the other entries.

The woman that bought the supplies from Jonas arrived with her pie, next; and just like at the store, her nose was in the air as she walked passed the store owner. Jonas made a face and shook his head while he rolled his eyes. Of course, she had to place her pie right next to his, although she did inadvertently. By now Jonas' jowls were flexing. Her's was the last of the entries to arrive. "Leave it to her to make a grand entrance," Jonas grumbled under his breath. Ellen heard him and gave him a gentle jab, "Behave," she scolded. Wilbur sighed.

The room went silent as the three judges entered and all eyes were on them. Hank, Ma and Louie had their work cut out for them, as they first viewed the uncut pies. Those who entered watched on keenly as the judges made notes and commented amongst themselves with heads nodding in agreement, be they good or bad.

"I'm not sure I can take this," Jonas whispered to Ellen.

"Calm down dear. It won't be long," Ellen noted as the judges took their place at the tasting table. And one by one the pies were brought over and tasted. The three judges rated each one with a check list that was drawn up by the fair committee.

Wilbur Jonas moved to the door, "I need fresh air," he sputtered to Ellen which caused her to laugh.

"I think the last time I saw you this nervous was on our wedding day," Ellen teased. Her comment was about to get a reply when there was a commotion in the room.

"We have a winner!" Louie Pheeters announced causing the crowd to break into applause. Louise moved to the table and reached for the number next to the winning pie. The woman from the store clasped her hands together in joy as Louie pick up her number and was about to say it. The room went silent.

"Louie, it was the other one," Hank pointed out. The woman scowled at stable-master.

"Oh, right," Pheeters nodded and picked up the number. "Would the owner pie number 8 please come forward."

There was a lull in the room and people began to look around for the winner. Ellen finally nudged Wilbur, "It's you!" she said aloud. The room again erupted into applause as Ellen led Wilbur to the table to claim his first place ribbon. Doc, Sam, Kitty, Matt, and Festus were there to congratulate the bewildered store owner. As the little celebration went on, the others in the room left and those that brought pies and if they were award second or third place where given the appropriate ribbon. The saloon was now almost empty.

"Well, Jonas! You did it!" Doc exclaimed.

"I don't believe it," Jonas sputtered.

"I want your recipe," Kitty winked as she looked at her second place ribbon. Jonas flushed.

"Oh," Sam spoke up. "This was at the front door for you this morning," he said as he picked up the metal box from behind the bar and handed it to the store owner.

Jonas looked down at the box then over to Ellen before he looked back to the barkeep, "It was at the font door?" Sam nodded, as did Doc.

Wilbur blinked as he untied the ribbon and read the letter:

 _"Wilbur,_

 _I know I have hurt you and Ellen, but I want to try and make things better. I don't expect anything in return, but understanding. I have changed. We all have. Please find enclosed two things I feel belong to you and Ellen, more than me._

 _Take care and love lots. Perhaps our paths will cross again some day._

 _Zelda"_

Jonas swallowed and handed the note to Ellen as he carefully opened the metal box. He sifted through the paper and found the first object. He held it in his hands, "It was Mother's favourite broach," he stammered as he looked down at the sparkling flower. Ellen gasped. Wilbur then sifted through the paper in the box and retrieved a gold pocket watch, "It's Father's," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc stepped close, "Looks like she has changed," he smiled watching the store owner and his wife. Both of them with tears welling in their eyes.

Jonas swallowed, "I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

"Maybe it's just as well you don't say anything," Matt said. "Hold on to that feeling you have. I was over to check on Zelda earlier and she's gone. I figure this was her way of apologizing," he added.

Jonas' eyes fluttered, "Yeah, that must be," he smiled as he wrapped his arm around Ellen. "Drinks are on me!" he beamed. Maybe, just maybe, one day he's be able to thank Madam Zelda for believing there was good.

Jonas' friends gathered around him and they joined in drinks and to eat the rest of his pie. The store owner couldn't remember a time that he'd been happier, and he breathed in every second of it.


End file.
